


a little crystal (2018)

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Remake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal baru kembali dari Amerika Serikat dengan membawa perasaan lama. Minho, yang dianggap keluarganya membuat masalah lagi, harus membuat keputusan besar dalam waktu dekat. Mempertemukan keduanya di satu titik adalah yang diinginkan Yuri.





	1. him

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

Minho tak terlalu suka saat ayah dan ibunya menatapnya seperti ini. Hampir tak berkedip, cara duduk mereka dibungkukkan sedikit, kesepuluh jari terjalin longgar, dan mereka berkali-kali saling menatap. Ia pernah mengikuti sidang gara-gara kelakuannya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi rasanya masih lebih mudah daripada yang sekarang. Orang lain seperti hakim boleh menilainya seperti apapun yang mereka atau hukum mau, itu karena mereka tak terlalu mengetahui dirinya. Sementara itu, jika kedua orangtuanya yang seperti ini, itu karena mereka mengetahui Minho luar-dalam.

Dan itu artinya; penghakiman yang serius.

Minho mulai jengah dengan keheningan.

“Sebenarnya kami sudah memutuskan, kau boleh memilih jalan apapun.”

Minho mulai memutar bola matanya. Ia duduk bersandar pada sofa dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya, menumpukannya pada kaki yang lain.

“Akan tetapi, nampaknya belum bisa seperti itu. Masa kami mendidikmu belum selesai.”

“Langsunglah pada intinya, Ayah. Kalian menghargai waktu, ‘kan?”

Ayahnya sekali lagi melirik pada ibunya. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

“Aku berbuat kesalahan lagi, aku tahu,” Minho berucap dengan santai. “Yang aku tidak tahu, hal itu berkaitan dengan apa.”

“Ceritanya panjang,” ayahnya mencoba untuk terdengar diplomatis, “Cabang perusahaan di Amerika Serikat sedang mengalami kesulitan. Harus Ayah yang mengambil alih.”

Minho hanya memberi isyarat mata bahwa ia mengerti sampai di situ.

“Kemudian,” ibunya yang melanjutkan, “seharusnya posisi itu bisa diambil oleh pamanmu yang di China, tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Beijing. Harus ayahmu yang pergi. Dan itu artinya, akan ada beberapa perubahan posisi. Satu posisi penting, walaupun bukan puncak kepemimpinan, di Seoul, akan kosong.”

Minho berhenti berkedip. Ia menurunkan kakinya, dan tanpa sadar ia duduk dengan cara membungkuk yang mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya. Rambutnya yang panjang hingga bagian bawah tengkuk seketika membuatnya senewen; terasa gatal sekali. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman pada kerongkongannya. Ia ingin angkat kaki saja, sesegera mungkin. Yang seperti ini biasanya pertanda tidak enak dan ia siap untuk memulai pemberontakannya lagi.

“Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami, Minho. Kepercayaan antarkeluarga lebih baik daripada mengambil orang lain, dari berbagai kandidat yang tersisa, yang kesemuanya bukanlah orang dari keluarga kita. Tradisi. Lagipula, tidak mudah memberikan kesempatan besar pada orang-orang luar yang tidak kita tahu luar dan dalamnya. Kau harus berada di sana—dan,” ayahnya sekali lagi melihat ke arah ibunya, “Minho, kau harus _didisiplinkan_ dengan cara kami.”

Minho berdecak.

“Selama ini kami sudah berusaha dengan berbagai cara. Mengikatmu, kemudian membebaskanmu, tetapi kau tidak banyak berubah. Bahkan mengirimmu ke militer selama dua tahun belakangan, dengan usia semuda itu, tidak juga mengubah sifatmu. Kau masih sering bersenang-senang, meninggalkan rumah untuk tujuan yang sia-sia, bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak memberimu ilmu, kau tidak tahu tanggung jawabmu. Kau harus mengerti bahwa dengan cara inilah kami menghidupimu dan adikmu—tetapi sampai saat ini pun kau tidak mau belajar dengan serius. Kau datang ke kantor sesukamu, kau mengerjakan apapun tanpa disiplin yang baik—dan pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan: kau harus punya sesuatu untuk mengikatmu supaya kau belajar tentang tanggung jawab.”

“Apakah itu artinya aku tidak boleh keluar malam lagi?” Minho hampir tertawa sinis. Ide itu terdengar konyol di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

“Tidak. Tidak seperti itu.” Ibunya membenarkan cara duduknya. “Seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu, pada awalnya kami sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu, kau boleh memilih jalan apapun dalam hal ini. Kau boleh memilih untuk melakukannya atau tidak. Akan tetapi, keadaan dan apa yang kaulakukan sendiri telah memaksa kami untuk mencampuri urusanmu dalam hal ini.”

“Ayolah, katakan saja. Aku belum marah.”

“Kau harus menikah.”

“... Apa? Menikah? Wow, ide yang _bagus_ ,” Minho memberi penekanan yang aneh pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Wajah ayahnya masih datar. Ia telah menyiapkan begitu banyak perhitungan mengenai tanggapan Minho. “Ada nilai-nilai klasik yang masih bisa diterapkan meski di pernikahan masa modern. Ikatan membantu seseorang lebih dewasa. Ikatan dalam keluarga pun membantu seorang anak untuk berkembang dan memutuskan hasil yang paling tidak akan sama-sama menguntungkan dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Begitu pula pernikahan, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Bertanggung jawab, membagi tugas antara dua orang yang saling terikat janji, membuat seseorang menjadi lebih paham dengan kehidupan ... itu tujuan kami.”

“Memangnya tidak ada cara lain?”

“Militer saja tidak bisa membuatmu disiplin, jadi kami melakukan cara terakhir yang bisa kami pikirkan. Jika kau menolaknya, maka kami pun akan berlepas diri darimu, Minho.”

Ayah dan ibunya tak memberikan ruang untuk argumen. Ini jelas-jelas bukan diskusi sejak awal—harusnya Minho menyadarinya.

“Pertunangan sudah diatur bulan depan. Segera putuskan.”

Ia mendapati dirinya melirik ayah dan ibunya hingga mereka menghilang di balik selasar menuju ruang depan.

* * *

Minho tidak pikir panjang sebelum ia menekan tombol panggil di layar untuk kontak tersebut.

“Halo, Yuri-nuna, bisa kita bicara sesuatu?”

* * *

Yuri memandangi Krystal dan tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Bangku di samping Krystal pun diisi oleh laptopnya. Mungkin benar gosip yang berembus, Krystal lebih mencintai PR daripada bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Mungkin ketertinggalannya satu tahun gara-gara pindah dari Amerika Serikat ke Korea Selatan (perbedaan kurikulum, waktu yang tidak tepat, sekolah yang tidak bisa memberikan alternatif lain)  membuatnya sedikit trauma, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengejar nilai yang tinggi dan hasil belajar yang maksimal mati-matian. 

Bahkan di kafe yang menyediakan fasilitas Wi-Fi gratis ini pun, ia lebih suka menggunakannya demi rumus-rumus yang membuat mata Yuri perih itu.

“Bicaralah, unnie, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Yuri masih merasa tidak enak.

Krystal akhirnya mengganti pusat perhatiannya. Akan tetapi, mata Krystal yang manis dan jenaka itu membuat Yuri menjadi tidak tega. Untuk sesaat, ia menyesali rencananya sendiri.

“Jadi, begini,” Yuri lantas berdeham, yang ia tahu sebenarnya bukan cara _nya_ , “Soal Minho ....”

Krystal mengangkat kepalanya lagi setelah sempat menuliskan sederet hasil untuk rumus entah-apa. Ia seperti robot yang baru saja menyala radarnya.

“Ada apa dengan Minho—” Krystal langsung menutup mulutnya karena di pintu, tepat di belakang Yuri, orang yang ia bicarakan tiba-tiba datang. Separuh hatinya merasa tak nyaman karena Minho hanya melihat pada Yuri, tetapi sebagian hatinya mengatakan kelegaan. Setidaknya ia tidak tertangkap basah dengan cara yang memalukan.

Yuri sempat bingung, dan rasa terkejutnya langsung menanjak berkali-kali lipat saat Minho menarik kursi tepat di sampingnya, lalu meletakkan kotak yang sepertinya berisi cokelat (impor! Krystal yakin matanya tak salah) ke hadapan Yuri.

“Halo.”

Yuri tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi campur-aduknya. “Kenapa berada di sini ... ah, maksudku, kenapa bisa?”

“Kebetulan lewat jalan ini—lalu aku melihat mobilmu, nuna. Aku memang ingin memberikan ini padamu.” Ia mendorong kotak itu lebih dekat ke gelas kopi Yuri, yang telah tandas setengahnya.

Terjadi keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Krystal menatap dua orang itu bergantian. Betapa besar harapannya ia bisa masuk ke antara mereka berdua.

“Mengenai yang kubicarakan di telepon itu ....” Minho merapikan kemejanya, mungkin setengah sadar, sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. “Aku lupa bilang. Bulan depan adalah acaranya. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dulu pada Ayah dan Ibu.”

Yuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Krystal perlahan mengerti. Ia berharap, secara mendadak, ia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusutkan diri. Melesak ke inti bumi, lalu menghilang. Memiliki kehidupan baru di mantel bumi. Lupa bahwa Minho baru saja mengajak kakak ‘angkat’nya untuk sebuah rencana ... yang paling tidak ingin didengar Krystal.

“Kautahu aku belum memutuskan, ‘kan?”

Minho tersenyum simpul. Krystal berpura-pura sibuk menulis jawaban, lalu berpindah ke deretan _slide_ di laptopnya, lantas ke kertas di mejanya lagi, tetapi Minho tetap menyedot perhatiannya.

“Kumohon, nuna. Kaulah satu-satunya harapanku.”

Yuri terlihat seperti ingin meringis.

Minho menepuk pelan kotak cokelat di atas meja. “Baiklah. Kutunggu, nuna.”

Kemudian, ia membungkuk, meraih sesuatu di bawah meja. Krystal buru-buru menurunkan kakinya yang bersilang di atas kursi, sedikit bersyukur ia tidak memakai rok yang pendek hari ini.

Minho langsung menatapnya, masih dengan senyum simpul serupa. Krystal mendadak melupakan keinginannya untuk menciut. Mata mereka bertemu, dan ia tidak bisa menahan jantungnya sendiri yang menggedor-gedor sangkar iganya saat Minho memberikan sebuah buku kepadanya, “Bukumu jatuh.”

Krystal hanya bisa terperangah. Tak ada kata-kata, bahkan saat Minho beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Krystal masih mengingat aura yang sama, dan gejolak yang sama di dalam dirinya dengan bertahun-tahun lalu.

Saat itu ia baru di tahun-tahun awalnya di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama. Minho dua tahun lebih tua darinya, tetapi dia dikenal oleh hampir seluruh siswa. Ia terkenal karena baik dan buruknya sekaligus. Penampilannya, caranya memperlakukan wanita bak seorang _gentleman_ membangun citra yang baik untuk dirinya. Sementara itu, di saat yang sama, ia juga seorang pemberontak. Peraturan sekolah poin mana yang tidak pernah ia langgar? Ia sering membolos, ia sering sekali melawan guru. Sayang sekali, dia atlit basket yang menjadi kartu truf sekolah, ia kerap mendukung tim sepak bola sekolah hingga ke tingkat nasional, ia adalah pedang bermata dua.

Krystal yakin ia telah mengagumi pemuda itu sejak hari pertama melihatnya tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu. Bahkan setelah ia pindah ke Amerika Serikat, ia masih sering mencuri-curi gosip tentang si kakak kelas. Ia tahu segalanya. Ia tahu Minho langsung dikirim ke militer begitu ia lulus SMA karena masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Ia tahu Minho adalah penggemar tak kenal lelah seorang Kwon Yuri, seseorang yang telah Krystal anggap kakaknya sendiri karena Yuri sangat dekat dengan kakak kandungnya. Ia juga tahu Minho sudah mulai kuliah di semester ini, tetapi hampir saja ditendang keluar karena ia mengikuti jadwal sesuka hatinya.

“Krystal, hei. Hei.”

Krystal mengerjap. Yuri menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

“Kau pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkannya, ‘kan?”

Krystal mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. Ia tak mau memandang Yuri.

“Aku tidak bisa,” Yuri mencelus. “Aku punya pacar. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sedari awal hanya kuanggap adik. Itu konyol untukku.”

“Tapi dia benar-benar mencintaimu, unnie,” Krystal berujar pelan, seakan semua mata dan telinga sedang mengawasinya. “Dia menginginkanmu, sejak kita masih sekolah—dia di tingkat dua dan kau di tingkat tiga, bukankah begitu? Aku tahu dia tulus, unnie. Meskipun dia begitu, aku tahu dia bisa serius pada perempuan yang diinginkannya.”

Yuri membungkuk di meja, mencondongkan diri ke arah Krystal, “Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa serius padanya.”

“Sebentar.” Krystal meletakkan pulpennya, berusaha serius pada pembicaraan. “Alasan dia harus memilih seorang wanita, sebenarnya apa?”

“Masalah perusahaan keluarga. Cukup rumit sampai-sampai aku sendiri pun tidak ingin memahaminya. Kesimpulan singkatnya: Minho harus bekerja secara serius di tempat keluarganya mendapatkan uang. Jadi, orangtuanya mengatur sebuah rencana untuk membuat Minho menjadi penurut dan bertanggung jawab dengan cara terakhir yang bisa mereka pikirkan: Minho harus menikah.”

“... Abad dua puluh satu, dan masih ada cara seperti itu?”

“Begitulah yang dilakukan saat mereka sudah terlalu capek mengatasi Choi Minho, Krystal. Kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi membahas seperti apa kelakuan anak itu. Dan kau menyukainya.”

Krystal benci saat Yuri terhibur melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Namun, ia tidak punya kendali atas itu. Dasar hormon dan segala reaksi berantainya. Ia meringis. “Tapi ... itu artinya bagus, ‘kan? Dia akhirnya bisa menuruti perkataan orangtuanya.”

“Aku benci mengatakan ini, Krystal, tapi aku yakin dia mau melakukan itu karena dia memikirkanku.”

Krystal melirik meja. Rumus-rumus kelihatan menggoda daripada masalah perasaan dan percintaan. “Itu ... bagus ....”

Yuri menggeleng cepat. “Dicintai mati-matian oleh orang yang kautahu tak  bisa balas kaucintai itu tidak enak, Krystal. Sangat tidak nyaman. Percayalah, aku merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak enak. Ada saatnya aku malah membenci keadaan ini.”

“Unnie, ia akhirnya menemukan jalan yang baik, tidak bisakah kau membantunya? Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai pacarmu, tapi ... tidakkah kau tergerak untuk membantunya? Ini berkaitan dengan menolong hidup seseorang, unnie.”

“Oleh karena itulah aku membicarakan ini denganmu.” Yuri langsung duduk tegak, seolah sedang memimpin sebuah rapat. “Kau menyukainya. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menolongnya.”

Ekspresi Krystal berubah horor. “Dia tidak menyukaiku—”

“Itu tugasmu. Mengubah hidup seseorang—tidakkah itu terdengar heroik? Kautahu, hal ini adalah hal yang masih bisa diusahakan. Kau masih bisa mengubahnya, mengubah perasaannya, mengubah hidupnya. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya.”

“Aku tidak bisa—”

“Bahkan kau belum mencoba.”

Krystal menatap kosong jawaban-jawaban yang masih setengah jalan di kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja. Mendadak ia kehilangan ide untuk semua itu.

Minho adalah tipe idealnya. Minho adalah salah satu dari sekian alasan ia menerima tawaran ibunya untuk kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Namun hal ini di luar rencananya. Benar, ia menyukai Minho, tetapi ia bukanlah tipe yang akan langsung berusaha mewujudkan harapannya secara agresif. Ia ingin pemuda itu mengenalnya pelan-pelan, atau melihatnya menjadi seseorang yang _keren_ lebih dahulu. Krystal memilih cara halus—menjadi orang yang pantas dahulu hingga akhirnya Minho menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan mengetahui bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan di luar keadaan yang ia atur sendiri, ia merinding.

“Kau orang yang tepat. Percayalah padaku.”


	2. his way

“Ayolah, kali ini aku yang membayarkan taksinya. Tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Krystal menggeleng. “Sori ... aku sudah janji dengan Yuri-unnie. Bagaimana kalau dia datang? Aku tidak enak padanya.”

Luna mengangkat bahunya. “Baiklah, tidak apa-apa ya kutinggal sendiri? Kalau Yuri-unnie tak datang juga sampai gelap, jangan menunggu di sini, lho. Awas, ya, jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri.”

“Tenang saja.” Krystal pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. “Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku juga yakin Yuri-unnie tak akan lama lagi. Kau juga, langsung pulang, ya. Jangan macam-macam.”

Luna hampir tertawa. Ia menepuk bahu Krystal saat taksi yang ia panggil tiba. Krystal melambaikan tangannya, tetapi Luna hanya membuka kaca jendelanya sebentar.

Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Krystal berhenti bersandar pada pagar. Jeruji yang jarang-jarang itu membuat punggungnya sakit. Hari ini ia sedikit menyesali tes yang ia ikuti pada jam pertama. Ia hampir melewatkan satu soal, dan mengisinya tanpa konsentrasi yang cukup karena terdesak waktu. Harusnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik, ia mempelajari materi tersebut dengan baik sejak minggu kemarin. Ia masih belum bisa menyingkirkan memori kemarin dari pikirannya.

Yuri memberikan tawaran terbaik, seharusnya terlihat begitu, tetapi ia masih memandangnya dari perspektif yang berbeda. Minho tak mungkin bisa menerima tawaran itu. Yuri adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk Minho. Minho tak akan mungkin mengikuti perkataan orangtuanya jika bukan untuk Yuri.

Ia ingin sekali menolong pemuda itu, tetapi rasanya terlalu jauh dan tidak memungkinkan. Minho barangkali akan langsung menolaknya jika ia tahu rencana itu dilemparkan Yuri padanya.

Krystal pun mengeluarkan potongan roti yang masih tersisa di dalam tasnya. Ia tak sempat menghabiskannya tadi siang, dan sekarang perutnya keroncongan. Jika Yuri tak datang juga lima belas menit ke depan, ia berniat akan jalan kaki menuju kafe terdekat dan minta dijemput di sana saja.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya, yang ia yakin bukan Yuri. Yuri tidak mungkin memakai mobil orang lain. Ia pernah bilang ia tidak terbiasa dengan benda yang bukan miliknya. Ia lebih memilih kendaraan umum daripada bertukar mobil, pernah terjadi yang seperti itu saat mobilnya harus masuk bengkel dan pemilik bengkel menawarkan pertukaran sementara mobilnya diperbaiki, yang mungkin memakan waktu dua hingga tiga hari.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil, menyapanya.

Roti Krystal bertahan di dalam pipinya. “Minho ... oppa?”

“Ayo, masuk. Yuri-nuna memintaku menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau ikut denganku.”

Langkahnya menuju pintu yang sudah dibukakan untuknya itu benar-benar seperti sebuah bagian dari keajaiban. Yuri telah melakukan percobaan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dia mengambil langkah sendiri.

Namun, saat mendudukkan dirinya, Krystal menampar mentalnya. Minho jelas sekali melakukannya untuk Yuri. Ia ingin membuktikan diri. Ia ingin mencuri hati. Ada sebuah kesalahan yang rumit di sini, dan Krystal enggan memikirkan akhirnya. Eksperimen Yuri mencoba untuk mendapatkan hasil A, tetapi Minho jelas-jelas bertujuan B.

Krystal mencoba mengalihkan diri dengan memandang sekitarnya, mengamati interior mobil yang tampaknya _Minho sekali_. Beberapa bagian seperti setir, bangku, menyamai bagian luarnya, didominasi warna merah. Ia menaruh figur seorang pemain sepak bola dan _Spiderman_ di tengah-tengah dasbor.

“Krystal.”

Perempuan itu hanya melihat melalui kaca spion depan, yang entah mengapa Minho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Minho menepuk sudut bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk, dan Krystal langsung menangkap isyarat itu. Dengan cepat ia seka bibirnya, bahkan dengan keras, dan memang benar saja, remah-remah roti tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak berani bicara apa-apa.

Satu notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya. Dari pratinjau sudah terlihat emoji mengedipkan salah satu mata yang tak lain dan tak bukan dikirim oleh Yuri. Krystal ingin menggerutu, tetapi ia berusaha keras menjaga sikap. Ia langsung membalasnya, sisa roti di tangannya dikepit di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik, _ini pasti bagian dari rencana unnie_.

Ia sadar Minho meliriknya, dan ia pun cepat-cepat bersikap manis dengan melepaskan roti dari mulutnya, lalu memakannnya dengan cara yang lebih sopan.

Yuri rupanya tetap bersiaga dengan ponselnya—entah di mana gadis itu berada! Dia membalas lagi, _satu langkah awal. Ayo cepat, ajak dia mengobrol!_

Belum sempat Krystal memikirkan balasannya, Yuri kembali menyerbunya, _kaulah yang bisa mengubahnya, rencana ini sesungguhnya milikmu!_

Seseorang di belakang kepalanya mengetuknya, berkata bahwa inilah kesempatan terbaik agar ia bisa menjadi orang yang diamati Minho kehebatannya, tetapi bukan berarti ini mudah.

Krystal tak berpikir dua kali untuk kalimatnya, “Yuri-unnie sibuk, ya?”

Minho mengangguk. “Dia meminta tolong padaku, kebetulan sekali aku tidak sibuk.”

“Oppa masih ingat padaku, ‘kan?”

Minho hampir-hampir tertawa. “Tentu saja ingat. Kita satu sekolah saat SMP, ‘kan?”

Krystal lega. Setidaknya ia punya posisi di antara seribu wanita yang pasti mencoba untuk mencuri perhatian Minho semenjak pemuda itu sekolah.

“Tapi aku tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu lagi setelah itu. Kupikir kau bersekolah di yayasan yang berbeda lagi setelah naik tingkat.”

“Aku pindah ke Amerika Serikat. California, tepatnya.” Krystal mencoba untuk terdengar tenang dan tidak salah tingkah. “Tapi, kemudian, kupikir-pikir ... aku memang jatuh cinta pada Seoul.”

“Pohon, setinggi apapun, takkan mungkin melepaskan akarnya, rupanya itu benar.” Minho meliriknya.

“Kurasa memang begitu.” Krystal meneguk ludah, kemudian sadar bahwa rotinya masih tersisa sedikit. Segera ia makan, dan ia kunyah dengan pelan sekali. “Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Sedang sibuk apa sekarang?”

“Tidak melakukan sesuatu secara spesifik. Aku baru memulai kuliah, tapi aku masih ingin mencoba banyak hal.”

“Tidak ada rencana besar dalam waktu dekat?”

Mendengarnya, Minho tersenyum. “Mungkin ada, tetapi aku masih kurang yakin. Kau sendiri, Krystal? Ingin kembali ke Amerika Serikat? Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, kalau tidak salah?”

“Ada beberapa rencana.” Krystal membenarkan posisi duduknya. Minho pasti menganggapnya salah tingkah, tetapi ia biarkan saja. “Kalau rencana itu mulus, mungkin aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Ada hal ... yang harus kulakukan.”

“Bagus. Yang kuingat darimu ....” Minho menjeda cukup lama, sampai-sampai Krystal memaafkan saja kalau ternyata Minho memang tak mengingat apapun dan hanya mengatakan itu sebagai basa-basi. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu akhirnya bicara, “Kau cerdas dan beberapa kali ikut kompetisi sains. Masih mencintai fisika?”

Krystal tidak lagi merasa ia duduk di kursi tersebut. Minho mengingat lebih dari satu hal darinya! Ia merasa beruntung bisa tetap terdengar tenang, “Masih, tentu saja. Namun aku ingin mencoba peruntungan lain setelah ini.”

“Wow, apakah itu?”

“Aku tertarik dengan bisnis, manajemen, dan mungkin ekonomi. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan tetap berada di jalur fisika.” Krystal membiarkan suasana menjadi hening sejenak, mencoba bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri apakah kalimat itu bisa meresap di kepala Minho.

“Aku selalu minta tolong Yuri-nuna setiap kali ada PR fisika, sampai kemudian teman-teman sekelasnya berebut untuk membantuku,” ucap Minho dengan tawa halus.

Krystal mendiamkannya. Mungkin bagi Minho hal itu memang benar-benar patut dibanggakan. Ia memandang jalanan yang sedang cukup lengang, mobil-mobil menyaksikan berbagai kesibukan yang saling bersinggungan, berlaluan, dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang-orang lain di luar sana yang juga sedang memikirkan betapa cinta telah menyingkirkan banyak logika, mengorbankan segala ketenangan hidup. Ia tahu ia bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar ini, mencegah dirinya terlibat dalam permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai oleh Minho sejak masa sekolahnya, yang pada akhirnya melibatkan Yuri dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lingkaran. Namun ia tak bisa menolak. Minho adalah pilihan hati, dan membahas hal itu sama dengan memasukkannya ke dalam lingkaran pencarian alasan yang sama membosankannya.

Kendaraan di jalan berubah menjadi kabur untuk beberapa saat, lalu Krystal merasa bahunya menjadi berat, dan pikirannya mulai diisi oleh hal-hal tidak beraturan.

* * *

“Krystal.”

“Katastrofi ultraungu ... persamaan ....”

“Krystal.”

“Rayleigh-Jeans ... tunggu, bukan, bukan ... Rayleigh-Taylor ... ya ....”

“Krystal. Halo.”

Krystal tersentak karena gerakan tangannya untuk menulis dihentikan secara paksa. Ia mengerjap cepat, dan mendapati dirinya tidak sedang berada di laboratorium sekolah. Pergelangan tangannya terasa aneh, dan pada saat yang sama, hangat. Namun perasaan itu cepat hilang, secepat ia datang.

“Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahmu, ‘kan?”

Krystal masih berada di antara sadar dan tidak, tetapi ia sudah mengenali tempat ini. Hati kecilnya lebih ingin agar ia diantarkan ke rumah Yuri saja—banyak bajunya berada di sana karena ia lebih sering tidur di sana—tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat segalanya jadi rumit. Ia mengerjap lebih cepat, begitu terdesak ingin bertanya bagaimana Minho masih mengingat letak rumahnya, tapi ini pasti karena koordinat dan perincian yang dikirimkan Yuri. Era sekarang sering memenangkan logika dari harapan manis yang kosong.

“Terima kasih.” Krystal membuka pintu mobil, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya meskipun ia tahu wajahnya sedang berantakan sekali. Belum lagi rasa malu _itu_. Siapa suruh tertidur sembarangan.

“Ya. Segera kerjakan PR-mu, ya.”

Dahi Krystal mengerut.

Minho tersenyum jenaka. “Kau mengigaukan PR, segeralah kerjakan agar malammu tenang.”

Krystal tertawa garing. Warna merah sudah menyebar sampai ke ujung telinganya. “Ya. Sampai jumpa, Minho-oppa.” Ia pun melambaikan tangan.

Setelah memastikan mobil Minho sudah tak terlihat lagi, Krystal melonjak kegirangan sambil menepuk pipinya. Ia berlari seperti kelinci menuju pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Krystal sudah curiga saat mobil silver itu melambat ke arahnya. Ia mundur dari tepi trotoar, kembali bersandar pada pagar yang menyebalkan itu.

Namun mobil itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Krystal pura-pura buang muka, tetapi mobil itu masih dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Melalui ekor matanya, Krystal bisa melihat kaca jendelanya diturunkan, kemudian ....

“Hai.”

Krystal menahan diri untuk tidak melompat seperti kelinci. “Minho-oppa ... ku-kukira siapa ....”

“Ayo naik. Kuantar kau pulang lagi.”

Krystal tidak pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. “Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu, oppa.”

“Mobilku sedang dalam perawatan bulanan. Ini punya adikku.”

Krystal samar-samar mengingat adik Minho. Ia mengenal seseorang, di kelas yang berbeda saat ia SMP dulu. Ia tidak begitu mengingat namanya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa orang itu adik Minho. Seingat Krystal, dia manis sekali. Senyumannya tak terlalu mirip dengan senyuman Minho, tetapi mereka sama-sama memesona.

Interior mobil ini berkata lebih banyak tentang adik perempuan Minho itu. Ada banyak elemen berwarna pink, hiasannya, boneka-boneka kecil di depan, kemudian parfumnya. Elegan sekaligus manis, jika menggabungkan dengan warna bagian luarnya.

“Adikmu ... kalau tidak salah ingat, satu angkatan denganku, ‘kan?”

“Benarkah? Dia sekarang sudah kuliah. Tahun pertama.”

“Berarti benar. Seharusnya aku memang sudah kuliah. Gara-gara domisili yang tidak karuan,” Krystal menjeda dengan senyuman, “aku harus mengulang satu tahun.”

“Benar juga. Ingat siapa dia? Jinri, atau Sulli, nama kecilnya.”

“Ah, ya, benar! Sulli! Aku pernah bicara dengannya ... mungkin hanya satu kali, di klub drama sekolah, tapi tak lama kemudian aku keluar karena ikut klub lain. Dia manis.”

Minho lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum.

“Yuri-unnie minta tolong padamu lagi? Maaf merepotkanmu, ya, oppa ....”

“Tidak secara khusus. Aku berinisiatif.”

Namun hati kecil Krystal berkata bahwa hal ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan mencuri perhatian Yuri.

“Minho-oppa dan Yuri-unnie dekat sekali, ya ....” Krystal berusaha memancing.

Minho tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. “Aku menginginkannya.”

“Untuk menikah?”

Minho hanya menggerakkan alisnya sebagai isyarat. “Jadi ... sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah di keluargaku. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku memang harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku selalu punya keputusanku sejak dulu, tetapi kali ini aku ingin mengikuti apa yang diinginkan orangtuaku.”

“Karena?”

“Karena aku juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan.” Minho mengangkat bahu kemudian, Krystal bertaruh ada gejolak tak menentu di dalam hati Minho. “Aku menyukai Yuri-nuna. Dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan agar ... dia bersedia menikahiku.”

Krystal memandang Minho diam-diam. Di detik-detik pertama, ia berpikir bahwa lelaki ini memang terlalu terobsesi dengan Yuri. Namun, penyadaran berikutnya membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam lagi: Minho mengikuti _sebuah cara_ untuk meraih cintanya. Cara yang halus dan dengan percobaan membuktikan diri. Sedikit banyak Krystal melihat dirinya di diri Minho.

Minho tidak memaksakannya—padahal Minho memiliki seluruh kualifikasi untuk memaksakan kehendaknya terang-terangan, dengan egois, dengan tergesa-gesa, gegabah, pada seorang perempuan.

Sifatnya yang mengutamakan wanita sejak dulu memang tidak berubah.

 _Andainya saja dirinya yang berada di posisi Yuri_.

Krystal tahu bahwa perasaan ini memang sedang tak bisa tertolong.

“Kau tidak membawa roti favoritmu itu?”

“Eh?”

“Yang kemarin.”

“Oh—ti, tidak. Aku tidak sempat membelinya.”

“Berarti kau belum makan?”

“Terakhir ... tadi pagi. Ya, tadi pagi!”

“Baiklah ... kalau begitu mari kita makan dulu.”

Jika ada Yuri di sisinya, Krystal yakin perempuan itu pasti akan meneriakinya dengan semangat, _cepat, ini kesempatanmu!_ Tapi apapun yang akan Krystal lakukan, motif Minho memulai segalanya ini masih berkaitan dengan Yuri. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hal itu mendominasi pikirannya bahkan sampai Minho memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kafe terbuka di tepi Sungai Han. Ia seolah berada di antara sadar dan tidak saat Minho membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia bergerak dalam mode autopilot, tak begitu menghayati keadaan sekitar. Ia juga hanya asal menyebut menu, menyambar pelayan yang sedang menyebutkan menu-menu pilihan hari itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhitungkan langkah-langkah yang harus diambilnya untuk mengikuti permainan Yuri, meski hal ini sama sekali bukan tentang fisika dan ujian-ujiannya.

Ia baru meresapi lingkungan sekitarnya saat angin yang sejuk berembus meniup rambutnya.

“Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku ke sini.”

Mata Krystal berbinar. _Ia adalah kali pertama_. “Aku sering ke sini.” Krystal tak menambahkan, bahwa ini tempat favoritnya untuk mengerjakan PR karena berduaan dengan angin sore sungai adalah kombinasi efektif untuk pikiran yang lebih jernih. Kadang-kadang ia mendengarkan lagu, kadang-kadang ia mencuri dengar kisah-kisah orang yang bersinggah di sini. “ _Casserole_ -nya enak sekali. Cobalah.”

“Aku dapat saran dari Sulli. Yuri-nuna juga pernah bercerita. Sepertinya layak untuk dicoba.”

“Sangat direkomendasikan.” Krystal mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping birai yang membatasi kafe dengan jalur kecil yang membingkai sungai. “Es krimnya juga enak. Es krim pisang dengan saus cokelat dan chip cokelat. Enak sekali.”

“Akan kucoba itu.” Minho kemudian memanggil si pelayan lagi, menambahkan pesanan dengan dua porsi es krim tersebut dengan persetujuan dari Krystal.

Krystal hanya berani berfokus pada Minho melalui ekor matanya. Minho sedang mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya. Perempuan itu sangat bersyukur ia berada di sudut yang sangat tepat untuk memandangi sungai dan Minho sekaligus.

Mereka tak begitu banyak bicara pada saat makan. _Casserole_ adalah menu wajib Krystal, dan ia menghabiskannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia terlalu lapar untuk membuka sebuah obrolan santai. Minho pun tampaknya juga tak sabar dengan makanannya. Es krim yang datang berikutnya pun terlalu cepat mereka habiskan. Krystal melakukannya dengan kecepatan seperti itu hanya agar ia bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari memikirkan bahwa ini sangat mirip dengan sebuah kencan.

Di perjalanan pulang, Krystal berusaha keras agar tidak tertidur mendadak seperti kemarin. Ia, menurut cerita kakaknya atau Yuri, sering sekali menggumamkan hal-hal aneh atau memajang ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan saat tidur. Minho belum boleh tahu hal-hal itu.

“Terima kasih banyak atas makanannya.” Krystal membungkuk saat ia keluar dari mobil, keningnya nyaris membentur mobil dan hal itu membuat Minho tertawa. “Aku sangat menyukainya.”

“Sama-sama,” jawab Minho murah hati. “Sampai jumpa.”

Krystal melambaikan tangan sambil memeluk buku yang paling berat yang sejak di jalan tadi menghalangi punggungnya untuk bersandar nyaman. Ia harus mengeluarkannya pada akhirnya karena punggungnya jadi benar-benar sakit.

Ia tidak melepaskan Minho dengan senyuman secerah hari sebelumnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini tentang Minho sendiri. Bukan tentangnya.

(Tidak ada lompatan ceria hari ini.)


	3. gifts

Setelah memastikan bahwa Minho memang tidak akan datang, Krystal memanggil sebuah taksi. Minho tidak mungkin terlambat. Berarti hari ini Yuri memang tidak mengirimnya.

Namun Krystal tak langsung menuju rumah. Ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas, dan alam terbuka adalah pilihannya. Ia tidak sempat membereskan kamarnya tadi pagi, sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak menghadapi yang sumpek-sumpek dulu.

Kafe di tepi Sungai Han itu tentu menjadi pilihannya. Taksi menurunkannya tepat di depan kafe itu, Krystal sama sekali tak memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang terparkir. Ia langsung menuju kursi-kursi yang tersusun di luar, ia menuju tepiannya.

“Minho-oppa?”

Minho duduk di tempat tujuannya, tidak mendengar di panggilan pertama karena sibuk dengan ponselnya. Krystal meyakinkan diri untuk mendekatinya, duduk pada meja yang sama. “Minho-oppa.”

Di meja, ada beberapa tas yang bertuliskan merk-merk parfum dan aksesori berkelas luar negeri. Minho langsung menurunkan ponselnya begitu menyadari kedatangan Krystal.

“Krystal? Kau bersama siapa? Yuri-nuna, kah?”

Krystal menggeleng. “Aku sendirian.”

“Sendirian?” Minho lantas meletakkan ponsel ke mejanya. “Yuri-nuna tidak minta tolong padaku hari ini—”

“Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku sudah terbiasa.” Krystal pun menaruh beberapa buku di atas meja sambil memanggil pelayan. “Oppa tidak terganggu jika aku duduk di sini, ‘kan?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak.” Minho menyingkirkan tas-tas itu untuk memberi ruang pada buku-buku Krystal.

Setelah pelayan meninggalkan meja itu, Krystal mengamati tas-tas karton itu diam-diam. Tidak susah untuk menebaknya, dan kali ini Krystal memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. “Ini semua untuk seseorang, ya?”

Minho memberikan senyum terbaiknya, yang Krystal tahu bukan untuk lawan bicaranya. “Ibuku baru pulang dari Los Angeles. Ia ingin agar aku menyerahkan ini pada calon tunanganku. Walaupun dia belum tahu siapa, Ibu ingin memberikan hadiah pertama sebagai kesan yang baik.”

Bahu Krystal melemas, senyumnya memudar. “Calon tunangan?” Ia sudah tahu, tetapi mendengarnya langsung tetap mendatangkan perasaan yang berbeda.

Minho memainkan ponsel di mejanya, tetapi hanya memutar-mutarnya. “Ada sedikit masalah di keluargaku. Orangtuaku ingin agar aku menikah agar aku mengerti tentang hal yang mereka inginkan.”

“Menikah seharusnya bukan hal yang bisa dipaksakan.” Krystal langsung membuang muka setelah mengatakannya. Memberikan pendapat yang paling jujur sekalipun tidak membantu untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Ia sangat menyesali omongannya.

“Aku tahu. Namun karena aku punya seseorang yang kusukai, kupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya, sekaligus mendapat kepercayaan orangtuaku lagi. Aku cukup diuntungkan dengan hal ini, dan aku tidak akan kehilangan hal-hal yang kupunyai.”

Krystal menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil memberanikan diri memandang wajah Minho. Pemuda itu tampak bahagia sekali. Mungkin ini kesenangan yang berbeda dengan apa yang sering ia dapat dari melakukan eksperimen dengan kelakuan-kelakuan di luar aturannya. Krystal sangat ingin melihat Minho bahagia seperti ini, tetapi masih ada lubang yang sangat besar di hatinya.

“Kau tentu tahu, ‘kan, siapa yang ingin kulamar?”

“Yuri-unnie,” sambar Krystal, sangat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Lagi-lagi Minho tersenyum. “Aku ingin mengantarkan semua ini untuknya. Kau tahu dia berada di mana? Aku menghubunginya beberapa kali tadi, tetapi dia tidak menjawab.”

“Di kantor milik keluarganya. Dia belakangan sibuk di sana,” seloroh Krystal, “Yuri-unnie mulai mengikuti rapat-rapat penting dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumit. Ia sangat menikmati pekerjaan barunya.”

“Itu bagus sekali. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Kau tampaknya familiar dengan tempat itu.”

Krystal mengangguk, tetapi ragu. “Tentu ... saja.”

Kemudian, perempuan itu bersyukur karena pesanannya datang, hanya _croissant_ dan es krim _vanilla blue_. Kali ini, ia hanya ingin memakannya. Masa bodoh dengan tugas. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan ia bisa segera tidur di kamarnya. Krystal mengabaikan tatapan Minho yang ia tahu terarah padanya, ia yakin atas perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

Krystal menyadari Minho telah memesan satu menu olahan kopi, dan cangkirnya hampir kosong. Dia menghabiskannya setelah Krystal melahap _croissant_ terakhir.

“Apa kau sedang sibuk?”

“Tidak juga. Oppa ingin pergi sekarang?”

“Jika kau setuju.”

“Bolehkah aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu? Tidak akan lama.”

“Mengapa tidak?”

Krystal memahami kekuatannya sendiri setiap kali ia sedang dalam keadaan panik, khawatir, marah, kesal, atau sedih. Ia akan melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat, terlalu tergesa-gesa, dan tanpa memikirkannya dua kali. Tulisannya pada kertas itu turun-naik, terkadang keluar jalur, dan ia juga tak peduli pada apa jawabannya. Minho menungguinya dengan sabar, sesekali mengintip isi bukunya, Krystal berusaha tak peduli—tetapi pada akhirnya, ia sendirilah yang kalah. Ia mengangkat pandangan, matanya berserobok dengan Minho—dan lelaki itu pun tersenyum. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak balas memberikan senyuman.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Minho saat Krystal menutup kedua buku di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu tugas untuk diselesaikan, tetapi Krystal masih ingin semuanya cepat berakhir.

“Yep. Mari berangkat sekarang. akan kutunjukkan tempatnya.”

Bagi Krystal, ini adalah soal perjuangan.

#

Krystal beberapa kali berhenti untuk menyapa orang-orang di lobi, setelah mengatakan pada penerima tamu—yang tampaknya juga familiar dengannya—bahwa ia ingin bertemu Yuri. Minho mengekorinya, sesekali mengomentari betapa banyak kenalannya di sini. Krystal berkata bahwa karena ini adalah perusahaan keluarga, dan keluarga Yuri sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga Jung juga, maka ia mengenal sebagian di antaranya. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya juga orang yang punya hubungan keluarga dengannya.

“Ruangan Yuri-unnie di lantai dua.” Krystal menuju tangga, mengabaikan lift, melewatinya begitu saja.

“Tidak lewat lift saja?”

Krystal menggoda Minho, “Sudah tidak terbiasa berolahraga lagi, ya?”

Minho hampir saja tergelak. “Aku terima tantanganmu.”

Tangga itu tidak benar-benar ramah bagi yang memilihnya. Begitu curam dengan petak-petak yang sempit. Krystal selangkah lebih dahulu daripada Minho.

Ruangan untuk Yuri berada di tengah-tengah, dan di dalamnya ada lima orang lain, berada di depan komputer dengan sekat-sekat yang tinggi di antara mereka. Di tepian ruangan pun ada beberapa komputer, sebagian menyala tetapi ditinggalkan. Juga ada meja-meja yang dipenuhi berkas yang belum sempat dibereskan.

Minho mengikuti Krystal berdiri di samping daun pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Di dalam sana, Yuri duduk menghadap pintu. Dia tidak sedang benar-benar bekerja, ada seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja formal, dia tidak memakai jasnya, tetapi dia memegangnya di tangannya. Laki-laki itu berbicara sangat akrab dengan Yuri. Yuri kelihatannya juga senang sekali bercengkerama dengannya. Mereka tertawa bersama beberapa kali.

Krystal tidak ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Minho. Ia seperti menunggu sebuah bom yang akan meledak.

Laki-laki itu kemudian pamitan pada Yuri. Mereka sempat saling menggenggam tangan sebelum laki-laki itu pergi. Yuri bahkan berdiri untuk mengantarkannya—dan saat itulah dia bertemu mata dengan Krystal dan Minho. Ekspresi terkejutnya tak bisa tergambarkan untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian dia berhasil tersenyum kembali untuk mereka berdua.

Lelaki yang diantarkan Yuri melewati Krystal sambil menyapanya sopan, dan Krystal membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, bibirnya menggumamkan kata _oppa_ tetapi tak begitu terdengar. Dia pun melewati Minho begitu saja, merasa tak mengenalnya.

“Siapa yang barusan, Yuri-nuna?”

Yuri membuka mulutnya, tampak ragu, tetapi Krystal langsung menyelamatkan suasana, “Minho-oppa ingin memberikan hadiah dari ibunya yang baru pulang dari Amerika.”

“Benarkah?”

Minho menyerahkan tas-tas di tangannya, wajahnya hambar.

“Terima kasih banyak!” Yuri menengok isi tas itu, dan ekspresi berbinarnya memang tak dibuat-buat. “Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu, Minho.

Minho terlihat kaku, hanya mengangguk. Krystal benar-benar tidak tahan, dan ia pun lekas-lekas menyambar, “Sepertinya kalian ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi. Aku pulang duluan, ya! Aku akan mencari taksi—”

Yuri menahan pergelangan tangannya. “Minho, tolong antarkan dia, ya? Kita bisa bicara nanti, aku baru bisa pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Kau boleh ke rumahku atau mengajakku keluar.”

Krystal menyesali keterlambatannya dalam melarikan diri dari situasi. Namun ia sadar, bahwa ia sendiri pun berkata bahwa ini adalah soal perjuangan.

“Tolong, ya?” Yuri menyunggingkan senyum pada Minho, terlihat seperti ungkapan rasa bersalah tapi Krystal yakin bukan itu maksudnya.

Krystal hanya menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. Yuri tak mau memberikan lebih banyak waktu setelah berterima kasih pada Minho barusan, dan Minho terlihat lebih tegang daripada yang pernah Krystal lihat.

Begitu mereka sama-sama mendudukkan diri di mobil, Minho memandang Krystal dengan cara yang tidak Krystal sukai.

“Siapa laki-laki itu?”

Krystal bahkan bisa melihat debu di sudut kaca depan mobil Minho, begitu konsentrasinya ia pada apapun di sekitarnya kecuali Minho sendiri.

“Kau mengenalnya, Jung Soojung.”

Krystal tersentak karena nama aslinya disebut. Minho tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini—dan terlebih, _dia tahu atau ingat?_ Dan kata-kata Minho tak hanya sekadar tuntutan. Pemuda itu, yang ia tahu, selalu ingin menang dalam apapun keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia selalu butuh sesuatu untuk membuktikan perjuangannya memiliki hasil. Sekali ia berjuang, ia harus memastikan hasilnya sesuai perhitungannya.

“Orang spesial.”

Krystal hanya melirik satu kali, melihat Minho mencengkeram erat-erat setir mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi.

Bahkan hingga mereka tiba di rumah Krystal.

#

Apartemen Yuri sudah hampir sama dengan rumahnya sendiri. Mereka kadang tidur bersama, kadang Krystal tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, kadang ia menempati pula kamar kosong yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh bajunya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama tinggal sendiri, sehingga Yuri bilang lebih menguntungkan jika mereka sama-sama di sini untuk beberapa waktu, kecuali saat orangtua Yuri datang menginap atau orangtua dan kakak Krystal pulang ke Seoul.

Malam itu Krystal sedang mencoba permainan baru di ponselnya. Luna yang mengusulkan—dan karena _dia_ Luna, permainan ini adalah tentang musik. Ia berbaring di sofa, kakinya menjuntai di salah satu lengan sofa. Yuri belum pulang, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menunggu di sini, tak jarang sampai tertidur.

Tak seberapa lama setelah ia menyelesaikan dua level permainan, Yuri tiba. Wajah lelahnya menceritakan lebih banyak jawaban daripada pertanyaan di benak Krystal.

“Hari yang berat, ya.”

Yuri mengusap keningnya, menjatuhkan tasnya di sofa di seberang Krystal. “Aku harus ikut ujian ulang. Lalu, pekerjaan di kantor. Wow.”

Krystal menatap Yuri iba. “Mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu—”

Belum sempat Krystal bangkit, bel berbunyi nyaring dan kelihatannya ditekan dengan terburu-buru. Krystal berniat membukakan pintu, tetapi Yuri yang paling dekat lebih dahulu melakukannya. Begitu melihat si tamu, Krystal mundur kembali ke sofa dan duduk mematung.

“Kita sudah bicara tentang ini, Minho.”

“Tapi, nuna, biarkan aku mendapatkan kesempatanku sendiri.”

Yuri menggeleng. “Tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Minho yang kukenal tidak akan memaksakan diri pada seorang wanita.”

“Aku ingin mengubah hidupku, nuna! Apakah nuna tidak ingin membantuku?”

“Dengan itu aku akan menyakiti hati seseorang—dan diriku sendiri. Lalu dirimu juga, karena tidak ada yang baik jika kita melakukan semuanya dengan paksaan!”

“Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongku lagi, nuna, dan aku benar-benar ingin mengubah hidupku—kau menghilangkan kesempatan itu?”

Yuri menggeleng keras. “Kau hanya terpaku padaku soal pertolongan.”

“Karena hanya kau, nuna—”

Yuri bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang agar Minho bisa menyadari keberadaan Krystal, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada gadis itu, “Krystal akan menolongmu!”

Minho memandang Krystal dengan ekspresi marah yang masih tersisa, membuat matanya terlihat tajam dan Krystal segera memalingkan mukanya. Namun saat ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang sedikit, Minho sudah menggeleng-geleng.

“Tidak.”

“Minho-ya!”

Langkah Minho berderap keras.

Krystal dan Yuri berpandangan begitu lama, saling mendorong untuk menunjuk siapa yang harus lebih dahulu bicara.

“Ia menemuiku di kampus,” Yuri mulai bercerita, “ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pacarku. Ia masih egois. Ia benar-benar ingin memenangkan dirinya.”

“Seperti itulah dia. Dia memang selalu ingin menang, bukankah begitu?”

“Krystal, kaulah orang yang paling tepat.”

Krystal menggeleng. “Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, unnie.”

“Kau tidak perlu kalah untuk membuatnya menang. Kalian bisa sama-sama memenangkannya. Ia bisa tetap memiliki apa yang ia punya, dan kau bisa mendapatkannya.”

“Tidak semudah itu.” Krystal menyandarkan diri pada sofa dan mendongak begitu lama. “Aku hanya mencoba realistis, Yuri-unnie. Mengubahnya tidaklah mudah.”

“Kau mencintainya, ‘kan?”

“Apakah orang semuda diriku bisa menganggap ini cinta? Aku takut ini hanyalah sesuatu yang dianggap kekanakan oleh orang-orang dewasa.”

“Cinta adalah milik semua orang.” Yuri tersenyum. “Bukan hanya milik anak-anak.”

Krystal menatap Yuri lekat-lekat.

“Kaulah yang tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Ini perjuanganmu.”

**tbc.**


	4. lost

Bagi Krystal, ada lebih banyak distraksi di sekolah. Ia masih mampu untuk mengerjakan berbagai tugas, mengikuti les tambahan setelah jam sekolah untuk persiapan ujian beberapa bulan yang akan datang, dan bermain musik sebentar di ruang latihan untuk mengisi waktu di antara dua kegiatan itu.

Akan tetapi, di apartemen Yuri, tak ada siapapun. Yuri bilang ia ingin menginap di rumah pamannya karena orangtuanya baru pulang dari Jepang dan berada di sana. Krystal sudah telanjur berada di sana, dan terlalu nyaman untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia ingin tidur di ruang tengah saja, kamar terlalu sepi dan sesak jika ia sendirian di rumah ini. Ruang tengah yang lebih luas memberinya lebih banyak kebebasan dan kelegaan, dan fakta bahwa ia sendirian dengan sebuah masalah tidak terlalu menyiksanya.

Ia masih mengingat cara Minho memandangnya, sebuah penolakan yang nyata. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang tidak berarti apa-apa di mata Minho. Ia bukanlah Yuri yang diharapkan oleh Minho. Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak akan mengerti masalah Minho dan keluarganya.

Bel berbunyi. Krystal langsung melompat dari sofa, berpikir bahwa Luna mampir ke sini setelah ia latihan vokal, sebab Krystal baru saja mengirim _chat_ padanya bahwa ia sendirian di rumah Yuri.

Namun, sosok yang lain muncul di balik pintu. Krystal tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

“Yuri-nuna ada?”

Krystal menggeleng hampir di luar kendali kemampuannya sendiri.

“Aku ingin mengembalikan ini semua.” Minho berisyarat agar Krystal memberinya jalan—yang segera saja dituruti oleh perempuan itu—dan matanya langsung tertuju pada tas besar dari karton mengilap yang dibawa Minho.

“Apa itu?”

Minho meletakkannya di atas meja tamu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar jersey, mungkin masih mencoba mengenang lagi apa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan baju itu, mengambil sisa-sisa memori indah yang masih tersisa. “Seluruh pemberian Yuri-nuna sejak SMP.”

“Oppa ... menyimpannya ....”

“Tentu saja.” Minho mengangguk hambar. “Dia pernah jadi manajer tim basket. Dua kali. Kami sering bepergian bersama untuk berbagai macam pertandingan.” Minho menggali lagi tas itu, mengeluarkan sebuah _action figure_ seorang tokoh anime pemain basket. Ia memasukkannya lagi seolah membuangnya.

Krystal punya banyak kata-kata untuk mengomentari, atau agar Minho dapat terhibur, tetapi ia menyimpan semuanya. Ia semakin takut Minho hanya akan memojokkannya jika ia berani bicara lebih banyak daripada sekadar pertanyaan atau pernyataan hampa.

Mereka sama-sama diam, dan itu menyakitkan. Krystal mendorong dirinya sendiri.

“Lalu ... apa yang akan oppa lakukan?”

Minho memandangnya seolah Krystal-lah yang diuji. Krystal merasakan gejolak rasa bersalah yang nyata. Minho memberikan senyum hampa yang penuh teka-teki, Krystal merasa ingin melangkah mundur saja.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Krystal berharap ia punya sedikit saja ide, tetapi apa yang berada di kepalanya tadi langsung menguap habis.

“Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal, saran orangtuaku salah. Pernikahan bukan jalan keluar. Itu tidak tepat untukku.”

“Jika oppa melarikan diri pun, itu bukan jalan keluar. Oppa ingin berubah, ‘kan?”

Minho kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. “Terima kasih, Krystal. Kau orang yang baik.” Minho memberi satu tepukan di bahu sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

“Oppa—”

Minho tidak berhenti.

* * *

Krystal mengulangi lagi impian-impian masa awal remajanya, saat ia melihat Minho sebagai laki-laki yang luar biasa. Ia melihat Minho sebagai bagian dari kedewasaan yang ingin ia miliki: berkharisma, selalu menang, selalu tersenyum meskipun orang-orang menganggapnya salah, dan ia bahagia dengan jalannya. Minho selalu ingin menjadi yang dihargai, tetapi ia juga menghargai orang lain terutama wanita.

Ia selalu melihat pada Minho, ia selalu ingin mengikuti pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di Seoul, dan harus ikut pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Ia masih menggenggam pemuda itu dalam impiannya, berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan ia memulai langkah-langkahnya untuk dilihat oleh Minho.

Sekarang, impian-impian itu terlihat polos sekali. Ia pernah terselamatkan dari beberapa macam keputusasaan dengan mengingat Minho, tetapi sekarang, saat Minho mengalami kebuntuan, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Sulit sekali untuk memejamkan mata saat ia tahu bahwa mimpi-mimpi yang biasanya ia dapatkan setelah ini dirusak oleh kenyataan.

* * *

Krystal mendapatkan nomor ponsel Minho keesokan sorenya dari Yuri yang juga tampak khawatir. Yuri bilang ia punya firasat yang cukup buruk soal Minho, apalagi setelah ia tahu Minho mengembalikan seluruh barang dari Yuri.

Krystal bersinggah di kafe yang biasa, mengumpulkan keberaniannya sendiri untuk menghubungi Minho.

Ia tidak memilih tempat duduk di luar sana. Ia mengurung diri di bagian dalam kafe, menunggu _casserole_ dengan varian bumbu yang berbeda sebagai percobaan.

Perempuan itu mengingat wajah Minho saat memandangi sungai, baik saat lelaki itu menungguinya mengerjakan tugas atau saat membayangkan Yuri yang menerima hadiah-hadiahnya. Pandangan itu, pandangan cinta. Cinta pada harapan-harapannya, orang yang penting baginya, kebebasannya. Air yang tenang itu membuat pandangan terasa lapang, dan di situlah kebebasan. Minho menganggap kebebasan itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan ia bahagia. Sekarang, Minho masih bebas; akan tetapi, jika ia meraih kebebasan itu seutuhnya, _bebas_ akan berarti _kehilangan segalanya_.

Krystal tak bisa duduk di sisi sungai itu tanpa mengingat Minho.

Sementara itu, ia masih memainkan ponselnya untuk mempertimbangkan, apakah ia harus menelepon sekarang? Bahkan sampai pesanan yang ia tunggu tiba pun, ia masih belum bisa memutuskan. Krystal mulai makan dengan pelan.

Tak lama setelahnya, seseorang tertangkap pandangannya sedang mengambil tempat tepat di samping sungai, terlihat begitu jelas melalui kaca jendela besar kafe. Krystal menghentikan makannya.

Minho tampak putus asa, dan itu nyata.

Krystal menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang baru didapatkannya. Minho menjawabnya, “Siapa ini?”

“Oppa, aku bersedia menolongmu.” Bahkan Krystal pun tak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Ia tahu, mencoba jadi pahlawan tanpa agenda sama dengan nol besar.

“... Krystal?”

Krystal berharap Minho tak melihat ke mana-mana. Ia tahu ini curang, tetapi ia bisa memandangi wajah Minho yang tetap sama ekspresinya.

“Krystal, ini berbeda. Masalahku bukan masalahmu.”

“Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lain, yang berada di tengah-tengah.”

“Kau tidak bisa.”

“Kita bisa jika bersama-sama.” Krystal meringis dalam hatinya. Sekarang dirinyalah yang terlihat iba di matanya sendiri. Dialah yang terdengar paling putus asa.

“Kau tidak bisa. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan anak sekolah.”

Krystal menahan ponselnya di telinga, bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia mengamati Minho, dan pemuda itu terlihat begitu jauh di depan sana, kaca di antara mereka seakan bukan hanya sekadar kaca. Ini adalah masalah perbedaan orang dewasa dan anak-anak. Ia tidak akan bisa melintasinya. Cinta anak sekolah mungkin berbeda dengan orang dewasa. Mungkin mereka memandangnya dengan cara yang lebih rumit, atau malah lebih sederhana. Mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara berbeda. Ini adalah batas yang tidak bisa ditembus Krystal.

Minho menutup telepon, dan Krystal merasa kalah.

Biarlah, agar Minho tetap memenangkan kisahnya sendiri.


	5. found

Krystal menyeka air mata terakhirnya saat taksi itu tiba di depan sekolah. Dengan buru-buru ia membubuhkan _concealer_ di bawah matanya. Kantong matanya akan benar-benar mengundang pertanyaan, dan ia tidak bersedia untuk mengatakan apapun kecuali pada Luna.

Ia tidak ingin melihat pada mata siapapun di perjalanannya menuju kelas. Sesekali ia menunduk, beberapa kali ia mengangkat kepalanya hanya agar ia terlihat sedang terburu-buru dan panik seperti biasa.

“Nah, ini dia! Krystal pasti tertarik!”

Krystal hampir saja terjengkal ke belakang jika ia tidak berpegangan pada tepian loker. Ia disambar oleh seorang guru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari persimpangan jalan dan memberikan sebuah pamflet dari kertas luks.

“Bu—ada apa?”

Guru itu menaikkan kacamatanya, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu perlu karena hidungnya yang agak bengkok menahannya sedemikian rupa. Ia tersenyum dibuat-buat, seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa dan barusan dia tidak berusaha untuk memukulkan pamflet itu ke dada Krystal.

Krystal tergagap menerima pamflet tersebut dari si Bu Guru nyentrik yang menurut Krystal selalu memakai rok yang kesempitan. Pamflet itu diisi dengan huruf yang tertata begitu rapi, begitu pula dengan desain visualisasinya yang sangat atraktif.

“Program studi banding ke salah satu universitas yang terkenal di bidang teknologi di Jepang. Plus ada uji kompetensi yang bisa memberikan peluang diterima di universitas tersebut, tentunya dengan biaya tambahan,” guru tersebut menjelaskan dengan mantapnya. Di belakangnya, telah berdiri seorang guru lain yang jelas sekali berusaha mendebatnya barusan. “Lihat, sekolah kita pasti mengirimkan satu perwakilan jika kita menawarkannya pada Krystal.”

Krystal memandang pamflet dan wajah gurunya bergantian, seakan bisa menemukan jawaban secara langsung. Namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia diberi kesempatan. Ia akan pergi ke sana dan membuat pengalaman baru, dan orang-orang mendukungnya.

Momentumnya membuat Krystal berpikir, apakah mungkin dia memang tidak seharusnya berada di Seoul? Ia sudah pernah diajak pergi dari sini, tepat saat ia berpikir bahwa Minho adalah orang yang tepat. Seakan-akan orangtuanya sudah tahu bahwa memberi dunia baru pada anaknya adalah hal terbaik untuk mengubah pribadinya. Benar, sepulangnya dari Amerika Serikat, pribadinya memang sedikit berubah, ia mulai bisa membedakan dua pandangan karena pernah hidup di dua tempat dengan budaya berbeda—tetapi ada yang tetap sama: perasaan pada Minho.

Lalu saat ini, tepat saat ia memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk Minho, ia diberi kesempatan ini.

“Aku ... aku akan memikirkannya.”

“Semoga tidak lama, ya, Krystal, kaulah yang akan menjadi kebanggaan sekolah di angkatan ini. Yang lain tampaknya tidak menaruh minat. Oke?”

Krystal hanya mengangguk, tetapi masih ragu-ragu. Ia memegang pamflet itu erat-erat.

* * *

Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol panggil pada Yuri karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke apartemen Yuri hari ini ketika nomor telepon Minho muncul di layar. Ia hampir saja melonjak, terkejut setengah mati, dan ia menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

“Halo, ini Krystal-ssi?” suara perempuan di telepon tidak terdengar asing, tetapi Krystal tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

“Iya, ini Krystal.”

“Aku Sulli, adik Minho-oppa. Aku meneleponmu karena kau adalah salah satu nomor yang ada di log panggilannya akhir-akhir ini. Hanya kau yang menjawab—terima kasih.”

Firasat Krystal langsung tidak nyaman. “Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

“Minho-oppa tidak pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin malam dan dia meninggalkan ponselnya. Dia juga membawa beberapa barang penting. Dia tidak pernah pergi dengan sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya. Kami berpikir barangkali beberapa orang temannya tahu di mana dia berada ....”

“Sudahkah kalian menelepon seseorang yang bernama Yuri?”

“Sudah. Aku sudah menghubunginya—tetapi tidak ada jawaban.”

Krystal mendesah. “Aku akan membantu mencari sebisaku. Akan kukabari kalian secepatnya jika aku mengetahui sesuatu.”

“Terima kasih, Krystal-ssi, kumohon ini tidak merepotkanmu ....”

“Minho-oppa adalah _teman_ ku, aku seharusnya juga bertanggung jawab,” lidah Krystal terasa aneh saat mengucapkannya, tetapi ia tetap berseloroh, melupakan segalanya, “aku akan menolongnya.”

* * *

Krystal tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kafe itu sebagai tujuan pertama. Hatinya berkata Minho lebih dari sekadar menemukan ketenangan di sana. Dia menemukan pelarian. Dia menemukan cara untuk mengabaikan kehidupannya. Minho yang sekarang lebih dewasa tidak lagi melulu berpikir tentang memberontak dan membuktikan kebenarannya. Dia lebih berpikir pada cara baru untuk hidup; tentang _eskapisme_.

Krystal merasa dirinya terlalu sok tahu tentang Minho, tetapi ia hanya bisa berharap.

Barista di sana sudah mengenalnya meski tak pernah benar-benar bicara padanya, dia menyambut Krystal dengan ramah. Di sisinya, adik pemilik kafe sedang membuat kopi, memakai apron bertuliskan nama kafe meskipun tidak berseragam. Krystal menyapa keduanya.

“Kalian tahu seseorang yang bersamaku belakangan ini? Laki-laki tinggi itu, yang beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke sini sendirian, memesan menu di luar sana, dan terlihat seperti melamun?”

Kedua barista itu berpandangan. Krystal menyemangati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, _perjalanan masih panjang_ , katanya, dan kegagalan di sini—yang sudah tampak dari wajah mereka—tidak boleh membuatnya uring-uringan.

“Pada hari yang kau maksud, aku sedang libur, sepertinya.”

Adik pemilik kafe itu berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Kau mengingat harinya?”

“Selasa dan Rabu, tetapi yang saat ia sendiri itu adalah hari Senin.”

“Akan kupanggilkan seseorang yang mungkin sedang dalam _shift_ kerjanya hari itu—”

Seseorang datang dari dalam sembari mengelap tangannya. “Apakah namanya Minho?”

Krystal mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. Orang itu kemudian tersenyum pada si adik pemilik, sembari mengedikkan dagunya ke arah dapur. “Anak baru itu. Aku tahu karena aku pernah melihat perempuan ini bersamanya.”

“ _Anak baru_ katamu?” Krystal tanpa sadar memukul bar di antara mereka.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia memandang si adik pemilik lagi. “Boleh kupanggilkan anak itu?”

“Tentu saja.”

Krystal menegakkan cara berdirinya saat ia melihat Minho keluar dari dapur sembari mengelap tangannya, bertanya dengan pandangan pada rekannya yang lain. Dia tampak tak tahu apa-apa, dan dia mengerjap cepat saat mendapati sosok Krystal di balik bar. Dia tampak tidak senang dalam beberapa saat, tetapi dia berhasil mengatur dirinya. Krystal mendapatinya sebagai seseorang yang berbeda, dan ia pun sedikit khawatir. Kelegaan tadi seakan langsung lenyap.

“Bisa kita bicara di luar? Sebentar saja.”

Minho tidak punya pilihan, tetapi dia tak mengiyakan secara langsung. Dia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Krystal berjalan di hadapannya.

“Kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini?”

“Aku tidak menyangka oppa pergi dari rumah untuk memulai pekerjaan seperti ini. Kau bisa saja lari ke luar negeri dan mencari kehidupan baru, Minho-oppa.” Krystal tak sadar dirinya terdengar seperti menyindir, tetapi ia hanya mengemukakan isi hatinya.

“Aku bisa merasa menjadi diriku sendiri di tempat ini. Paling tidak aku bebas.” Minho mengangkat bahu, seakan tidak yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri. Namun dia memang terlihat berbeda. “Luar negeri? Itu lebih rumit. Aku masih punya akal sehat.”

“Adikmu mencarimu hingga bertanya padaku.”

“Dan Krystal, kautahu ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara anak _kecil_.”

Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Jika orangtuamu tidak berhasil menanganinya dengan cara orang dewasa, mengapa tidak mencoba kembali pada cara anak kecil?”

Minho tidak menjawab, tetapi Krystal melihat nyala yang padam di matanya. Bahunya pun tidak tegang lagi, dia terlihat semakin bingung.

“Aku bersedia menolongmu, Minho-oppa. Aku punya rencana—jika kau mau mendengarkan.”

“Sudah kubilang ....”

“Kau butuh seseorang untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, dan orang itu bukan orang dari keluargamu. Kau butuh orang luar untuk membantumu menjalani kewajibanmu, sebagai penebusan dari apa yang telah kaulakukan ... dan untuk memperbaiki apa yang tidak bisa diulang lagi. Aku bersedia. Aku akan menjadi orang yang membantumu di dalam pekerjaan atau kehidupanmu, meski bukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku tahu, pernikahan bukanlah solusi, aku bisa merasakannya dan mengerti pemikiranmu. Aku juga sama sepertimu, oppa, oleh karena itulah aku menawarkan diri.”

“Dan jika aku menolak?”

Krystal tersenyum dengan cara terbaik yang ia bisa. “Maka semua ini akan berakhir.” Krystal pun meraih bahu Minho, menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya, kemudian mencium pipinya. “Aku memang masih sangat polos, aku adalah anak kecil di matamu, tapi setidaknya aku tahu apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan. Aku adalah anak kecil yang selalu mengagumimu sejak dulu.”

Perempuan itu berbalik pergi, memutuskan untuk tak menoleh sama sekali.

**tbc.**


	6. crossroads

Tak ada kabar dari Minho hingga tiga, empat, lima hari berikutnya. Di hari pertama Krystal masih harus menyeka air matanya pada malam hari, tetapi hatinya terobati saat mengingat bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali apapun karena telah menyampaikan segalanya pada Minho, menciumnya, dan meninggalkannya dengan senyuman.

Meskipun berakhir buruk, ia tahu hal itu bukanlah yang terburuk.

Ia memberi tahu pada Sulli keberadaan Minho selang sehari setelah ia menemukan di mana Minho. Ia memberi waktu untuk Minho sendiri, mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran, sebelum Krystal membiarkan keluarganya menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Krystal saat ini sibuk membuat esai sebagai salah satu syarat untuk kepergiannya ke Jepang. Esai itu akan dipresentasikan di hadapan beberapa profesor saat kunjungan, oleh karena itu ia berlatih berkali-kali dalam sehari agar bisa tampil lebih baik daripada yang ia takutkan. Ia mantap dengan rencananya, jika memang Minho tak bisa lagi ia harapkan.

Krystal sudah berbicara dengan Yuri tentang apa yang terjadi pada Minho. Ia dan Yuri menebak-nebak motif Minho ikut bekerja di sana dan tak mengabari keluarganya sama sekali—dan mereka sama-sama sepakat bahwa Minho memyukai tempat itu. Dekat sekali dengan Sungai Han, sebuah tempat yang tenang di tengah keramaian; sesuatu yang jarang Minho lihat karena ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang berbeda.

Yuri lega Minho tak melibatkan dirinya, tetapi ia berkata pada Krystal untuk berhati-hati dan tidak terjebak, jikalau suatu saat nanti Minho berusaha memanfaatkannya.

“Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan,” jawab Krystal, tersenyum yakin, “aku tahu batasku.”

“Baguslah, karena cinta pada dasarnya bukan hanya tentang selalu menuruti, tetapi juga tentang bekerja bersama-sama.”

* * *

Kemudian, satu minggu berikutnya, Krystal mendapat telepon.

Masih nama Minho yang muncul pada layarnya, dan ia takut keluarganya menghubunginya lagi karena Minho berbuat ulah lagi.

“Halo, Krystal?”

Bukan seperti yang ia duga. Jantungnya nyaris merangsek sangkar iganya. “Y-ya, Minho-oppa?”

“Keluargaku ingin agar kau datang ke acara makan malam hari Sabtu nanti.”

“A-apa? Makan malam? Dalam rangka apa?”

“Hanya acara keluarga. Kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal.”

“Di-di mana? Pukul berapa?” Krystal kesal karena lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kendali.

“Mungkin sekitar pukul delapan malam. Aku akan menjemputmu.”

Krystal berusaha menggali apa yang salah dari cara bicara Minho, tetapi susah sekali mengetahuinya dari pembicaraan telepon seperti ini.

“Baiklah ... terima kasih.”

“Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.”

Krystal tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi sampai Minho menutup telepon.

* * *

Krystal baru saja kembali dari toilet saat salah satu guru, yang sama dengan yang menawarkannya studi ke Jepang itu, menahannya.

“Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk uang pendaftaran?”

Krystal hanya mengangguk. Matanya berkeliling, berusaha mencari alasan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan gurunya. Ia masih punya janji dengan temannya yang menanti di kelas, ia tidak suka membuat orang menunggu.

“Aku sudah melihat esaimu, Krystal, dan esaimu detil sekali, aku menyukainya. Itu sama dengan standar makalah mahasiswa semester menengah.”

“Err—terima kasih?”

Guru itu menepuk bahu Krystal. “Salah satu dosen di sana adalah teman kakakku, dan kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak bertemu di Beijing untuk suatu keperluan. Ia tertarik pada prestasimu di olimpiade sains tingkat SMP saat kau masih di California, dan esaimu yang memenangkan kompetisi tentang pembahasan reaksi Belousov-Zhabotinsky dalam komputer kimiawi.”

Krystal mengerjap, hampir-hampir lupa dengan esai yang dikatakan barusan. Melihat senyuman gurunya yang penuh harap, ia jadi tidak berani untuk menyanggah bahwa ia berkali-kali dimarahi tutornya saat bimbingan olimpiade tersebut karena ia tidak bisa bersemangat pada awalnya, karena sebenarnya ia sangat ingin maju di bidang fisika, tetapi lolos di kimia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

“Kau cukup dinantikan di sana. Walaupun begitu, jangan besar kepala. Banyak pesaingmu yang luar biasa, di antaranya yang pernah menjadi juara satu kompetisi sains di Korea Selatan. Namun, aku percaya, kau bisa melakukannya.”

Krystal masih mematung di tempatnya saat guru itu meninggalkannya.

Ini adalah tentang dua mimpi.

Dan ia tidak bisa melangkah dengan cepat lagi seperti biasanya.

* * *

Hari Jumat itu, Krystal sudah memastikan ia menyiapkan seluruh persyaratan. Formulir daring hanya tinggal dikirim, dan uang pendaftaran hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk dialirkan dari aplikasi perbankan di ponselnya. Ia sudah siap menyelesaikan langkah kedua di perjalanannya menuju gerbang keluar sekolah, hanya tinggal satu kali mengklik, tetapi ia berhenti.

Ia mengingat telepon Minho dan suaranya yang jernih.

Tidak ada impian besar yang bisa dijalani berbarengan.

Krystal menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri, lalu langsung menutup jendela pembayaran di ponselnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Pikirannya masih terlalu kacau, ia masih ingin berlari ke kedua sisi persimpangan.

* * *

Yuri berkata bahwa ini bukan lagi masa ketika ia memberikan jawaban pada Krystal. Krystal bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus mengambil risiko sendiri.

Ia menelepon Jessica, dan Jessica memberikan jawaban yang serupa. Ia berpesan bahwa jalan manapun yang dipilihnya akan menjadi jalan terbaik untuknya, karena keduanya adalah babak besar di dalam hidupnya.

Semakin memikirkannya, Krystal semakin tidak bisa memutuskan.

Pada malam hari, ia memejamkan mata, lalu mengingat wajah Minho yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

Apakah pemuda itu tulus? Apakah Krystal memiliki jaminan bahwa tidak akan ada hal di luar perkiraan yang terjadi saat acara makan malam itu? Ia tidak mengenal orangtua Minho sama sekali, dan ia adalah orang asing yang berusaha masuk begitu saja ke keluarga mereka. Bisa saja pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka.

Ia bermimpi buruk malam itu.

* * *

Meski pikirannya masih kacau dan ia tak bisa membedakan mana yang jadi kehendaknya yang sesungguhnya dan mana yang merupakan hasrat pelariannya, Krystal tetap mempersiapkan diri untuk dijemput. Ia yang biasanya begitu mudah memilih pakaian, sekarang menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mencari baju yang cocok. Barulah ia sadar ia tak punya banyak baju formal. Satu-satunya yang paling pantas (jika dugaannya tentang selera keluarga Minho benar) hanyalah _dress_ yang dulu dibeli oleh Jessica, baru dipakainya satu kali tetapi kemudian ia menemukan baju yang lebih pas dengan seleranya, maka baju itu pun jatuh ke tangan Krystal. Warnanya hitam, polos tanpa motif ataupun manik-manik penghias. Krystal memutuskan untuk memakai ikat pinggang sederhana dengan sedikit swarovski agar ia tidak terlihat seperti akan berangkat untuk acara duka.

Minho mengabarinya, ia akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi. Krystal sudah siap lima menit sebelum waktu perkiraan Minho.

Ia masih ragu di depan tombol transfer uang di layar ponselnya. Hanya tinggal satu langkah, dan ia akan pergi dari ini semua. Ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Minho malam ini, apapun yang terjadi, dan hari-harinya pun akan diganti dengan rutinitas dan cara baru.

Andainya saja semudah itu. Andai saja tangannya bisa turut mengatur berjalannya kejadian-kejadian.

Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak pesimis malam ini. Bagaimana jika sambutan untuknya hangat? Ia tidak akan bisa hidup di Jepang dengan impiannya yang satu lagi jika ia memang benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk ke keluarga Minho.

Pilihan-pilihan itu semakin membuat pikirannya tak menentu, dan bel di pintu menyelamatkannya.

Minho sudah tiba—dan pemuda itu benar-benar berubah, paling tidak dari segi penampilan.

Dia memangkas pendek rambutnya, dan senyum selamat malamnya lebih lembut.

Hal berikutnya yang Krystal pikirkan adalah, untung saja ia tidak memakai pakaian yang paling formal dan mewah yang hanya pernah ia pakai untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan pamannya. Minho memakai kemeja hitam dan celana abu-abu, dengan lengan pakaian yang sengaja digulungnya rapi hingga hampir mencapai siku. Krystal ingin sekali bertanya pada semesta mengapa kebetulan akan warna terasa sangat penting bagi orang-orang yang jatuh cinta sepertinya.

“Terima kasih.”

“A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.” Krystal menunduk. “Apakah kau sudah kembali ke keluargamu, oppa?”

“Cerita lengkapnya nanti saja. Ayo.”

Krystal mengekor, tetapi Minho selalu menunggunya agar melangkah bersamaan.

* * *

Krystal sudah memperhitungkannya, apalagi dengan keputusannya memakai pakaian ini, tetapi ia tetap panik di dalam hatinya saat mendapati lokasi makan malam itu benar-benar berada di tempat yang berkelas, dan reservasi dilakukan di puncak gedung. Terakhir kali ia menghadiri tempat seperti ini adalah bersama Jessica, dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah meniru cara kakaknya bersikap, berjalan, dan cara menyantap makanannya. Ia terlalu terbiasa makan di kafe dengan caranya sendiri, melahap tanpa ampun atau makan dengan lamban karena tangannya yang lain harus memegang pulpen atau mengetik. Sekarang ia sudah lupa apa saja yang diajarkan Jessica dan diperlihatkannya. Bagaimana jika nanti ia dipesankan stik dan ia lupa cara memotongnya dengan benar dan tidak canggung?

Minho tampaknya mengerti. “Kau tampak gugup.”

“Aku tidak terbiasa ke tempat seperti ini,” jawab Krystal dengan cepat, menutupi kecanggungannya. “Kau tahu, yah, sifatku agak-agak ... hm, terburu-buru. Ini tempat formal.”

Minho tertawa singkat. “Seolah-olah orang-orang di dalam sini bersikap seperti penghuni kerajaan saja. Orang di dalam sini pun bisa tertawa dengan membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tahu. Santai saja.”

Minho yang ini terasa benar-benar berbeda hingga Krystal pikir ia dijemput orang yang salah; atau sebuah kemungkinan lain: ia sedang dihipnotis seseorang.

Oke, yang kedua mungkin adalah salahnya karena mengambil pelarian menonton film menegangkan tentang tipu muslihat psikologis dini hari tadi.

Krystal sedang merapikan ikat pinggangnya saat pintu lift itu terbuka, dan tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada keluarga yang duduk tak jauh dari situ, di arah jam dua dari tempatnya berdiri. Seolah-olah mereka sudah menunggu denting lift sejak tadi.

Tidak salah lagi, itu keluarga Minho.

Mereka semua kompak memakai pakaian abu-abu. Ibunya memakai _dress_ tanpa motif dan model yang begitu mencolok, ayahnya berkemeja mirip dengan Minho, dan di seberangnya Sulli duduk dengan blus abu-abu dan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Sulli tersenyum padanya, mendorong Krystal untuk segera membalasnya dengan cara terbaik. Ia sekarang mengingat beberapa hal tentang Sulli, salah satunya saat mereka bernyanyi bersama saat penyambutan tamu dari China. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, dan saat acara santai mereka sempat berduet setengah lagu.

Ujung tangan dan kaki Krystal dingin saat ia duduk dan mendapati seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Hanya tiga orang yang melakukannya, tetapi rasanya seperti berada di sebuah panggung besar dan ditonton oleh dunia.

“Hm, Krystal, sebagai permulaan yang baik, kami meminta maaf karena kau jadi terbawa ke persoalan kecil di keluarga kami,” ibu Minho memulai dengan suara lembut. Krystal tidak berani melirik Minho—karena secara tidak langsung pemuda itu memang dipersalahkan, dan ia tidak tega. “Tapi kami sudah mendapat solusinya. Namun kami harus membicarakannya denganmu dulu. Santai saja, ya, kita berbicara seperti sebuah keluarga, momen saat makan malam adalah saat terbaik.”

Krystal mendapati _casserole_ tepat di hadapannya. Ia begitu tergoda untuk langsung menyantapnya. Perhatiannya nyaris terbagi.

Krystal sempat mendapati ibu dan ayah Minho berpandangan sebentar saat dirinya mengambil gelas. Apa jangan-jangan ini bukan bagian dari tatakrama? Ia sempat ragu. Namun melihat Sulli juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan santai, ia berlega hati.

“Jadi, sepertinya kau mau menjadi pendamping Minho, ya?”

Krystal menyesali keputusannya untuk minum. Ia tersedak dengan konyolnya, dan Minho refleks mengambilkan tisu untuknya—untung saja suaranya tak terlalu keras dan ia sempat menutup mulutnya.

“Oh—apakah kau tidak terbiasa dengan _milkshake_ dengan tambahan sirup mawar itu? Maaf!” ibu Minho secara refleks melambaikan tangannya di udara.

“Sudah kubilang, jangan pesan minuman yang sesuai seleramu untuk orang lain. Pesan yang normal saja,” timpal ayah Minho.

Meskipun alasan utamanya bukan itu, tetapi Krystal rasa minuman itu memang aneh. Ia sangat menyukai _milkshake_ , tetapi tambahan bebungaan tampaknya juga buruk untuk lidahnya.

“Pendamping?”

“Ya, begitu ‘kan maksudmu?”

Krystal menegakkan posisi duduknya, lantas tersenyum hati-hati. “Kurasa aku perlu meluruskan beberapa hal. Boleh aku menjelaskan sesuatu?”

**tbc.**


	7. her way

Krystal memandang kedua orangtua Minho sebelum melanjutkan. Ia memastikan tidak ada keberatan atua bahkan kemarahan di sana, dan ia rasa sekarang _aman_.

“Mungkin aku kedengaran sok tahu, tetapi aku mengerti bahwa keluarga ini cukup demokratis untuk mendengarkan ... jadi, begini. Bagi kedua orang yang hidup bahagia dari pernikahan, pasti berpikir bahwa di sinilah sumber solusi. Namun mungkin tidak bagi Minho-oppa. Belum saatnya. Dia berbeda. Dia membutuhkan cara lain. Aku yakin dia akan tetap berada di keluarga ini, menuruti kalian yang berharap dia akan bekerja pada keluarga dan menghentikan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.” Krystal memandang Minho, Minho terlihat bimbang di sisinya. Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang.

Keheningan terasa aneh di tengah keramaian dan kehangatan malam yang hidup dan bercahaya di atas sini. Di satu sisi Krystal berharap ia bisa langsung mengundurkan diri, tetapi ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Ia sudah telanjur menceburkan diri.

“Terlalu cepat untuk pernikahan, tetapi tidak terlambat untuk mengubah keadaan. Aku akan bersama Minho-oppa dalam pekerjaannya. Jika keluarga memang sejak awal tidak bisa mengawasinya, Minho-oppa membutuhkan orang dari luar. Dan aku berjanji untuk melakukannya dengan baik. Aku akan menyusun pekerjaan untuknya, memastikan dia tidak melewatkannya, dan membantunya dengan apapun yang bisa kulakukan.”

Tidak ada respons selama beberapa detik, yang membuat Krystal tidak lagi ingin memandang seorang pun di sini.

Ia jadi benar-benar malu.

Tuhan, apa yang barusan ia katakan?

“Dengan kata lain, Krystal ... sekretaris?”

Krystal mengangguk pada ibu Minho, berharap semuanya cepat berakhir.

“Yang kutahu, kau masih sekolah, ‘kan? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Aku sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ujian kelulusan akan tiba. Sekolah sudah memberikan gambaran isinya, yang perlu kulakukan hanya mengulang pelajaran yang sudah pernah kudapat. Aku bisa melakukannya dari sore hingga malam hari. Aku bisa mengatur waktuku, tenang saja. Aku pernah melakukan hal serupa saat di Amerika Serikat ... aku menjadi sukarelawan untuk korban badai di California saat ujian tingkat sudah di depan mata.”

Rasanya seperti memberikan surat lamaran kerja pada calon bos besar. Calon mertua, mungkin, dalam kasus ini. Ujung telinga Krystal menjadi merah saat memikirkannya.

“Kau yakin?”

“Krystal orang yang cerdas di sekolahnya. Aku tahu, Bu.”

Krystal langsung menunduk dan dengan gerakan canggung ia mengusap telinganya. Telinganya benar-benar panas dan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras bergema di dalam sana, bergantian dengan kata-kata Minho barusan yang terulang-ulang di kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu!

“Kau sendiri, Minho, apa yang kaupikirkan?”

Minho menjawab sambil mengangkat alis. “Aku mengajaknya ke sini, kurasa itu sudah memberi jawaban.”

“Baiklah,” ibu Minho mengakhirinya dengan cepat, Krystal mengangkat kepala. “Yang paling kami inginkan hanya yang terbaik bagi Minho. Kadang-kadang kami tidak berpikir dengan cara Minho, kami hanya berpikir dengan cara kami sendiri. Semoga ini yang terbaik. Jadilah bagian dari hidup Minho, Krystal.”

Krystal mendapati Sulli juga tersenyum padanya. Kedua orangtua Minho mengangguk. Makanan di hadapannya sekarang terlihat enak lagi. Bahkan minuman bau bunga itu. Ia akan baik-baik saja meminumnya setelah ini.

Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Minho hingga pembicaraan menjadi normal kembali. Sulli mengajaknya bercerita tentang hobi, penyanyi favorit, sampai toko-toko terbaik di Seoul yang sekarang sedang menjual _make-up_ dengan potongan harga.

Ketika ia menoleh, Minho menoleh juga padanya, dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia pantas berada di sini.

* * *

Minho mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat hanya untuk saling memandang. Krystal berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Ia berkali-kali dengan risih menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. Ia ingin sekali segera masuk dan mengakhiri momen yang membuatnya malu setengah mati ini, tetapi Minho terlihat sedang meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Benar saja. Dia menarik napas panjang satu kali. “Aku sudah bicara dengan Yuri-nuna.”

Mata Krystal membelalak, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apapun.

“Dia bilang ada hal-hal yang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan pada satu orang, dan dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya untukku.”

Krystal tersenyum tipis. “Aku senang kau membicarakannya.”

“Senang?”

Perempuan itu mengangguk. “Aku lebih suka penyelesaian yang seperti itu. Mendengar orang lain bisa berdamai dan berbicara setelahnya—kurasa itu cukup menyenangkan untuk didengar.”

Minho melihat ke arah lain. “Ya ... tidak bisa dipaksakan. Antara aku dan dia. Memang menyakitkan, tetapi itulah kenyataan.”

Sejenak Krystal merasa ada yang salah. Minho memberi penekanan pada kata _dipaksakan_ —dan ia rasa hal itu juga bisa ditujukan pada dirinya. Ia bersikeras membantu Minho. Bukan Minho yang meminta, tetapi semua tentang dirinya. Krystal masih egois. Krystal masih menginginkan Minho dengan caranya sendiri.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Kau mengubah beberapa hal, dan aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Selamat malam, Krystal.”

Minho meninggalkan Krystal setelah mengecup pipinya.

Bagi Krystal, yang barusan terasa seakan-akan Minho sedang membayar sesuatu yang pernah Krystal lakukan. _Impas_. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal seperti itu, tetapi ia tetap merasa khawatir.

* * *

Krystal ditemukan lagi oleh si guru yang terlampau antusias. Guru itu menepuk bahu Krystal dengan keras, sambil tersenyum dengan semangat ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan bertanya, “Bagaimana? Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?”

Perempuan itu menghadap gurunya dengan bahu yang ringan. “Kesempatanku kali ini untuk hal yang lain. Aku mengundurkan diri.”

“Astaga! Krystal! Sayang sekali? Penawaran apa yang membuatmu tidak jadi mengikutinya? Kau sangat berpotensi, tahu, dan kau mengerti bahwa aku sangat ingin melihatmu berada di sana.”

“Bukan tentang penawaran lain, Bu.” Krystal pun menyunggingkan senyum yang teduh, yang membuat kerut-kerut di kening gurunya semakin dalam.

“Lalu, tentang apa?”

“Kadang-kadang hidup kita bukan hanya untuk cita-cita kita sendiri, Bu. Terima kasih telah mendukungku, aku benar-benar minta maaf,” ia menjeda untuk membungkuk hormat dalam-dalam, “aku telah mengecewakanmu, tapi kuharap kau bisa mendukung orang lain yang lebih berbakat dengan cara yang sama. Terima kasih banyak.”

* * *

Krystal merasa pakaian yang ia pakai terlalu santai untuk memasuki sebuah kantor saat ia bercermin di pintu lift. Harusnya ia tidak pakai jins!

Namun ia meyakinkan diri, jam kerja sudah selesai, hari sudah menjelang malam, dan yang ada hanya orang-orang yang lembur dengan pakaian kusut dan wajah lelah.

Minho memandunya menuju sayap kanan gedung di lantai enam tersebut. Krystal sudah membayangkan ruang kerja yang lapang, berdinding kaca, dan dengan furnitur minimalis yang akan ia tempati bersama Minho. Bayangan itu menambah rasa antusiasnya. Ia tahu ia tidak menyesal, dan ia pun telah berhasil sedikit-sedikit mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganggunya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Mereka tidak bertemu orang lain di koridor. “Memang tidak banyak yang lembur. Setahuku bonusnya tidak terlalu besar, jadi jarang yang rela bekerja sampai lebih dari pukul delapan.”

Krystal memastikan lewat jam tangannya. Masih setengah jam menuju pukul tujuh. Berarti paling tidak masih ada beberapa orang, entah di ruang mana. Lampu yang telah dipadamkan atau diganti dengan yang lebih redup agak membuatnya was-was.

“Jadi, di sini ruangan ... kita.”

Krystal tidak tahu manakah yang lebih membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup keras; kata _kita_ barusan atau saat Minho membukakan pintu, yang berarti ia pun akan memulai babak baru dalam petualangan kecilnya.

Saat ia melihat ruangan itu, ia hanya bisa bereaksi dengan satu cara. “Eh ....”

Dua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua. Minho maju beberapa langkah, mengamati dua orang yang sedang lembur itu bergantian. Dia lantas menyunggingkan senyum. “Perkenalkan, ini Krystal. Asisten baruku.”

**tbc.**


	8. new days

Krystal hanya menjabat tangan kedua orang itu ala kadarnya. Mereka adalah staf yang seharusnya menjadi bawahan Minho. Yang berambut pendek bernama Sora, yang satu lagi Daryeon. Krystal tak punya kesan mendalam pada mereka berdua kecuali dua orang pekerja yang bosan yang bahkan mungkin akan segera mengiyakan jika ditawarkan mutasi.

Perhatiannya jatuh pada keadaan ruang itu—lupakanlah ruang kerja ala drama!

Lemari-lemari menutupi dinding. Tidak ada dinding kaca ala ruang kerja impian. Kertas-kertas kerja menumpuk di atas meja yang paling besar, sebuah loker yang beberapa pintunya rusak diposisikan dengan miring, tak menyandar di sudut seperti seharusnya. Tumpukan map dan _clear file_ di atas sofa, beberapa _ordner_ tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, ditumpuk miring, atau berdiri terbalik di atas lemari.

Siapapun yang menghuni ruangan ini sebelumnya, Krystal harap ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Krystal menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memandang Minho yang juga kebetulan menoleh padanya.

“Banyak hal yang harus kita mulai di hari pertama.”

* * *

Krystal datang pukul setengah enam sore. Ia sengaja memakai kaosnya yang paling lusuh dan jins yang paling tua.

Sekarang akhir pekan, hampir-hampir tak ada orang lagi di lantai bawah, dan Krystal menemukan banyak pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya ke arah pintu. Banyak sekali yang turun, dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang menuju ke atas.

Hanya tersisa Sora di atas.

“Kau ingin bersih-bersih?” Sora terlihat panik, berhenti mengemasi barang-barang dan berkasnya. “Astaga—Daryeon sudah pulang.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Krystal mengangguk. “Kau juga boleh pulang jika ingin berakhir pekan. Aku bisa melakukannya—apa kau punya janji penting? Kelihatannya kau terburu-buru, unnie.”

“Aku ... aku punya janji dengan suamiku.” Sora tampak tidak enak hati. “Bagaimana?”

“Tidak mengapa. Pulanglah. Lagipula ada Minho-oppa, ‘kan?”

Sora makin terlihat tidak nyaman. “Sebenarnya ... Minho-ssi tidak datang ke kantor hari ini.”

“Begitukah?”

“Ya. Padahal kupikir hari ini dia akan mulai bekerja, aku dan Daryeon juga menyiapkan berkas-berkas dan data untuknya. Namun dia tidak kunjung datang.”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk tanpa arti. Ia mengangkat bahunya. “Mungkin dia punya alasan. Baik, silakan menikmati waktu akhir pekanmu, Sora-unnie. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku!”

“Tapi, Krystal ... aku akan membantumu.”

“Eh, ayolah. Kalian sudah bekerja seharian, aku baru tiba. Jadi saat inilah aku melakukan kewajibanku.”

“Benar, ya, tidak apa-apa?”

“Sungguh.”

Pembicaraan berakhir dengan Sora yang berpamitan dan berterima kasih pada Krystal. Ia memberikan beberapa petunjuk singkat tentang barang-barang yang sebaiknya disusun dengan tata urutan yang baik. Ia dan Daryeon telah merapikan beberapa berkas, sehingga ruangan ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

Krystal menarik napas dengan bersemangat saat ia memilih dari mana ia harus memulai pekerjaannya.

Perempuan itu berpikir Minho pasti akan segera tiba, sehingga ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang penting dari lemari-lemari. Ia beruntung karena lemari itu tak terlalu berat, sehingga ia bisa mendorongnya jika mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Dua lemari yang agak kecil berhasil ia taruh di tempat yang berbeda, dan ia menyisakan yang besar jika Minho datang nanti. Ia menyusun berkas-berkas di atas meja, menaruh sebagiannya di lemari atau laci, mengurutkan sesuai abjad _clear file_ yang telah dilabeli oleh Sora sesuai dengan isinya. Ia juga mengubah posisi meja Sora dan Daryeon ke sudut lain, kemudian meja Minho di dekat jendela. Minho memiliki tiga meja, dan salah satunya akan menjadi mejanya, sehingga mereka bersisian. Ia membuatnya seperti huruf T untuk memudahkan pekerjaan.

Krystal tidak menyadari hari sudah gelap, ia baru menyelesaikan sebagian besarnya pada pukul 8 malam.

Minho tak datang sama sekali.

Ia menunggu hingga pukul setengah sembilan. Minho tak bisa dihubungi, ia tak menjawab satu pun panggilan dari Krystal atau pesan darinya.

Ia pulang dengan puas, perasaan yang selalu ada di benaknya setiap kali ia berhasil membereskan sesuatu—tetapi ganjalan besar membuatnya tidak menikmati perasaan itu.

* * *

Krystal mendapatkan panggilan secara khusus dari ibu Minho, yang tiba-tiba saja menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya di rumah pada Sabtu sore tersebut.

“Err—apakah ini acara formal?” Krystal bertanya lewat telepon dengan was-was.

Ibu Minho tertawa. “Apakah kau pikir kami selalu makan dengan suasana resmi? Kami juga sering duduk-duduk di kafe. Aku dan Sulli sering mengantri di kedai kopi pinggir kota. Sudahlah, Krystal, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja kau akan bepergian dengan ibumu sendiri. Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?”

Krystal hanya punya satu tujuan di kepalanya.

* * *

Krystal menemukan cara memandang yang sama pada ibu Minho saat ia melihat Sungai Han dengan cara Minho melihat tempat tersebut. Sekarang ia tahu Minho lebih mirip siapa. Ia mulai berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua punya lebih banyak kemiripan sifat.

“Aku hanya ingin membicarakan kekhawatiranku.” Ibu Minho mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Ibu Minho tak suka basa-basi, pikir Krystal.

Maka ia pun menjawabnya dengan lugas, “Silakan. Aku dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.”

Ibu Minho sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, rambut panjangnya menggelitik lengannya. “Apakah kau sanggup?”

Krystal membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawabnya segera. Ia memikirkan kekhawatiran ibu Minho. Seseorang yang harus menyerahkan anaknya secara tidak langsung pada orang lain yang lebih muda, yang hanya bermodalkan tekad pasti memikirkan lebih banyak hal rumit. Krystal tidak yakin ia pantas, mendadak ia tidak bisa percaya diri lagi.

“Kau bersekolah sampai menjelang sore. Lalu kau akan mengurus Minho. Apakah itu tidak terlalu berat untukmu?”

Krystal meneguk ludah, menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan tekad yang belum menguap, “Aku mencintainya, Nyonya. Kau tahu, kan, siapapun akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu melakukannya sampai akhir, tetapi paling tidak aku punya hasrat untuk memulainya. Aku ingin Minho-oppa menjadi orang yang terbaik di mata kalian. Aku ingin dia menjadi kebanggaan kalian.”

Ibu Minho tertegun cukup lama, ia bahkan tidak berkedip, hingga Krystal mendadak berpikir apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan dalam kata-katanya.

Namun ibu Minho malah menggenggam kedua tangannya. “Itu kata-kata paling romantis yang pernah kudengar. Dan aku mendengarnya dari seorang siswi SMA! Bahkan Minho-ku kalah romantis!”

Krystal benar-benar ingin melesak ke inti bumi saja sekarang. Wajahnya panas sekali.

“Sayang, biar kukatakan padamu, sebagai seorang wanita yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi aku berjalan lebih dulu darimu. Mencintai itu mudah, berkomitmen itu yang sulit. Aku tahu kau punya tekad. Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat. Aku yakin kau bisa, tetapi kau juga harus meyakinkan dirimu bahwa akan ada banyak rintangan. Kau akan menjalani masa-masa sulit.”

Krystal ingin berkata, _aku tahu_ , karena ia sudah mengalaminya dan ditempa oleh kesulitan itu, tetapi ia memilih untuk mendengarkan saja.

“Kau harus menguatkan dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Cinta adalah tentang berhubungan dengan orang lain yang tentu saja berbeda dengan cara berpikir kita. Kita tidak bisa mengendalikan orang itu sepenuhnya. Kadang-kadang cinta bisa mengendalikannya, kadang-kadang tidak. Maka, untuk hal-hal seperti itu, jadikan kesalahan dan pengalaman sebagai kekuatan. Itu akan menolongmu, apapun yang akan terjadi di depan sana.”

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia harap ia bisa mencatat semuanya dengan baik.

“Jadi,” ibu Minho masih berbicara dengan nada cerianya, tetapi ia melepaskan tangan Krystal, “bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mencintai anakku?”

Krystal memulainya dengan tersipu-sipu. “Aku yakin ini karena pengaruh caramu membesarkannya, Nyonya. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku, semua berawal dari ... dia yang selalu bersikap baik pada wanita ....”

**tbc.**


	9. routines

Krystal menyingkirkan semua ketakutannya di awal minggu berikutnya. Daryeon menawarkan diri untuk bersamanya sampai pukul tujuh nanti, karena ia sedang tidak ada acaranya dan suaminya pun berada di luar kota. Daryeon mengajarinya beberapa hal, seperti menyusun jadwal, mengecek semua pekerjaan untuk memastikan bahwa Minho nanti tidak akan melewatkan sesuatu. Ia juga memberikan daftar pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seseorang di posisi Minho sebelumnya, serta jadwal yang ia punya. Daryeon pernah menjadi sekretaris, ia membocorkan beberapa trik untuk menghadapi pekerjaan.

Sedikit-sedikit Krystal memikirkan, jika Minho tidak datang lagi hari ini, maka ia pasti akan mulai merasa gagal.

Daryeon meninggalkannya beberapa saat untuk mengambil berkas di ruangan lain. Krystal mencoba membuat sebuah jurnal untuk jadwal. Ia ingin membuatnya seatraktif mungkin, agar menarik dan mampu membuatnya mengingat banyak hal. Ia akan membawa buku itu ke sekolah, agar ia bisa mengingatkan Minho di siang hari.

Ia tidak berani bertanya apakah Minho datang sejak pagi. Ia belum siap mendengar kegagalannya sendiri.

Krystal sedang membuat sebuah garis pembatas saat pintu dibuka. Ia baru ingat ia belum menanyakan pada Daryeon tentang jadwal esok hari.

“Daryeon-unnie—”

“Hai.”

“Oppa—eh, hai, maksudku!” Krystal berdiri, secara refleks merapikan bagian depan blazernya dan membungkuk sedikit. “Selamat sore!”

“Kau ini.” Minho tersenyum kecil sambil menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas meja. “Formal sekali. Kukira kita teman dekat.”

“Ah—ma-maksudku, kita berada di lingkungan resmi ....”

“Saat semua orang sudah akan mengakhiri jam kerjanya, dan kita memiliki jam bekerja yang terbalik dari orang-orang kebanyakan?” Minho hampir tertawa. “Santailah, Krystal.” Ia kemudian duduk pada kursinya, diputarnya agar berhadapan dengan Krystal. “Maaf tidak datang kemarin.”

“Apa yang kaulakukan?”

Wajah Minho menjadi teduh, sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan Krystal dengan kata-kata. “Aku mengurus kuliahku. Aku diizinkan untuk mengikuti kuliah dengan banyak persyaratan.”

“Oh ... begitu.”

“Aku beruntung.” Matanya jauh memandang sesuatu di balik pundak Krystal. “Ini perusahaan keluarga. Aku masih diizinkan mengerjakan segala sesuatunya di jam kerja yang berbeda. Jika aku berada di tempat dan situasi yang lain, mungkin hidupku sudah jauh lebih dari kacau. Aku takkan punya uang.”

Krystal tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, ia buat sesederhana mungkin. “Terkadang kita memang harus menempatkan diri di posisi yang berbeda untuk tahu apa saja yang kita punyai, ya?”

“Kau menyadarinya lebih dulu.”

“Oh, tidak, oppa mengetahuinya dengan lebih baik daripada aku.”

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, lalu saling mengangguk, dan Minho pun menarik napas panjang. “Jadi, apa yang harus kukerjakan?”

Krystal menarik sebuah map yang cukup tebal dari sudut kiri mejanya. “Kau beruntung punya banyak staf, oppa. Yang kaulakukan hanya mengkaji ulang draf kasar milik mereka, menyetujuinya atau memberi revisi agar mereka bisa melanjutkannya besok pagi. Aku punya daftar jadwalmu untuk tiga hari ke depan.”

Minho terkekeh. “Jadi begini rasanya punya sekretaris?”

“Aku bukan sekretarismu.”

“Lalu, apa?”

“Aku tidak resmi, ‘kan di sini? Aku hanya menjagamu.” Krystal menyodorkan map itu di atas meja yang membatasi mereka berdua.

“Kalau begitu, kau adalah penjagaku.”

Krystal bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia boleh sebahagia ini.

* * *

Sepertinya, merupakan sebuah balasan dari hari-hari yang mengejutkan di belakang sana bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan hari-hari yang tenang dan stabil, dengan pekerjaan yang mulai menjadi bagian dari keseharian.

Krystal bahkan menempelkan jadwal Minho di kamarnya untuk menjadi pengingat dirinya sendiri. Ia terkadang menunggu Minho hingga pukul sebelas malam sambil mengerjakan tugas atau belajar sebagai persiapan tes kelulusan.

Minho mulai mengantarnya ke sekolah sebelum ia berangkat kuliah, dan menjemputnya agar mereka bisa menuju kantor bersama-sama. Dengan segera saja hal itu menjadi rutinitas bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

Krystal tidak jarang membawa dua tas sekaligus. Satu tas bahkan seringkali ia tinggalkan di mobil Minho seolah tempat itu juga miliknya. Mobil merah itu pun perlahan menjadi tempat kesukaannya pula. Seperti rumahnya. Ia pernah membeli sebuah jam saku untuk ditaruh di ruang kerja, tetapi Minho tertarik dan berkata bahwa itu bisa menjadi milik mereka bersama di mobil ini. Benda itu sekarang digantung manis di cermin depan.

Minho membeli sebuah tanaman kecil untuk ditaruh di meja di antara mereka berdua. Krystal membeli bunga kecil untuk menemaninya. Ia merasa seperti membangun sebuah kebun kecil, dan itu hanya milik mereka berdua.

Pada tahap seperti ini, Krystal bahkan tidak keberatan jika Minho menganggapnya sahabatnya. Ia sudah jauh melangkah dari apa yang dialaminya beberapa minggu (atau bulan? Ia tak terlalu bisa mengingatnya lagi sekarang) yang lalu untuk terlalu bersedih dengan status belaka.

* * *

Hari itu Krystal membiarkan Minho bekerja sampai pukul sepuluh. Pamannya, yang merupakan atasan langsungnya, memintanya membuat konsep baru untuk inovasi produk mereka. Krystal tak bisa terjaga lebih lama lagi, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan pekerjaan rumah dari sekolahnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan kepalanya yang terjatuh ke atas meja. Meja terasa nyaman sekali untuk kepalanya yang berat.

Minho tak menyadarinya sampai ia menyelesaikan drafnya. Krystal tertelungkup di atas meja dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Sebelum ini Krystal memang sering tertidur di atas meja, tetapi dengan cara yang lebih rapi.

“Krystal. Krystal. Hei.” Minho menggoyangkan bahunya.

Krystal tak merespons. Minho berdiri, mendekat.

“Hei. Ayo, kita pulang saja.”

Krystal tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Kepanikan mulai membuat Minho tidak sabar, ia mengangkat kepala Krystal. Dengan pelan Krystal membuka matanya, lemas sekali.

“Kau pucat! Dan dingin—”

“... Bolehkah kita ... pulang?”

“Bukan _boleh_. Harus. Bagian mana yang sakit?”

Krystal berusaha mengangkat tangannya, memijat pelipisnya. “Biasanya memang seperti ini setiap siklus bulananku, tapi tidak separah ini.”

“... Anemia?”

“Biasanya.” Krystal pasrah saja saat Minho mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan membawa kedua tasnya, kemudian membantunya berdiri.

“Kau bisa berdiri?”

“Yeah.” Krystal mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi kakinya terlalu lemas. Ia tidak berani bilang bahwa tiga malam terakhir ia tidur pukul dua demi tugas-tugas dan pelajaran tambahan. Semua itu kewajibannya, ia tidak bisa mengeluh.

“Ya sudah. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri.” Minho menaruh ransel Krystal di dadanya, kemudian tas jinjing kecil di tangannya, lalu ia meminta Krystal untuk naik ke punggungnya. Ia hanya menutup laptopnya tanpa membawanya pulang, lalu meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

Begitu mereka berada di lift, Minho berbicara lagi. “Kau pasti terlalu banyak bekerja dan belajar. Kau dapat libur satu hari.”

“Tapi, oppa ...,” ucap Krystal lirih. “Aku janji tidak lagi tidur pukul dua ... maka aku akan bekerja lagi besok ....”

“Apa? Kau tidur pukul dua?”

Krystal merasa tidak berdaya lagi untuk mengelak atau menyesali keteledorannya dalam bicara.

“Kau libur tiga hari.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan keras kepala. Ibuku pun takkan marah padamu.”

Krystal menyerah. Ia tidak bicara lagi. Minho berjalan dengan pelan, memberi Krystal waktu untuk mengamati bahwa rambut Minho sekarang dipotong lebih pendek daripada yang ia ingat. Ia ingin sekali mencoba menyentuhnya, tetapi wajahnya pun menjadi panas hanya karena ia sadar kedua tangan Minho berada pada kakinya. Ia takkan bisa menyentuh pemuda itu lebih banyak lagi tanpa merasa kepayang.

Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata saja.

* * *

Saat ia sadar kembali, yang pertama kali ia katakan adalah, “Ini kan bukan rumahku ....”

“Benar sekali. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit di rumahmu sendirian, atasan macam apa aku ini? Selalu ada kamar kosong di rumahku. Sulli punya banyak baju untuk kau pinjam.”

Krystal ingin berargumen tetapi ia pasti kalah. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan.

Jika Minho merasa beruntung dalam hidupnya, Krystal tidak tahu cara menggambarkan dirinya sekarang. Agak menakutkan karena ini bisa saja merupakan hal baik sebelum sesuatu yang berat, tetapi ia mencoba berpikiran positif bahwa mungkin ini adalah bayaran untuk hal yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu.

Di rumah Minho tak ada siapapun kecuali asisten rumah tangga, yang tidak begitu mengejutkan Krystal.

“Ibuku sedang dalam perjalanan dari luar kota, ayahku mungkin di luar negeri, dan Sulli sedang berwisata bersama teman-temannya,” terang Minho, yang hanya diiyakan dengan anggukan oleh Krystal. Ia sibuk mengamati kamar tamu ini dari posisi berbaringnya. Terlalu sederhana, hampir-hampir tidak ada perabot, tetapi Krystal merasa cukup sekali.

“Aku akan kembali dengan makanan.”

Krystal menggeleng lemah. “Tidak ... aku tidak lapar. Kita baru saja makan malam, kan? Aku hanya ingin tidur.”

Minho mengangkat alisnya. “Benar?”

“Aku ... serius.” Ketika mengangguk pun, Krystal sudah kesulitan membuka matanya. Rasanya berat sekali.

Krystal tidak tahu Minho menaikkan selimut hingga ke lehernya dan pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari menatap Krystal begitu lama, dan mengakhirinya dengan satu ciuman di pelipis.

* * *

Yang pertama Krystal dengar adalah suara panik seorang wanita yang tidak asing.

Kemudian,

“Ah, Krystal sudah bangun! Hei, hello—aku akan segera menelepon sekolahmu, kau tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Minho tidak memaksamu bekerja, ‘kan? Krystal, kau ingin sarapan apa?”

Krystal masih merasa pusing, sekarang tambah parah karena sekeliling ruangan menjadi sangat terang dan perutnya lapar. “Ah ... maaf aku ... aku malah berada di rumahmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Sayang!” Krystal pasrah wajahnya dipegangi saat ia berhasil bangkit untuk duduk. “Kau boleh ke sini kapan saja. Katakan padaku—Minho tidak menyuruhmu bekerja berlebihan, ‘kan?”

“Bu, sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa anakmu sebenarnya,” sahut Minho dari balik punggung ibunya sambil tertawa. “Krystal, kau ingin sarapan apa?”

“A—apa saja ....”

Minho pun mengangguk, lalu menahan tatapannya cukup lama, lantas berbalik. Krystal tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu terlihat seperti malu sampai berdeham ketika berpaling. 

“Nah, Sayang, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku akan mengambilkanmu susu. Kau suka minum susu, ‘kan? Aku mendapat oleh-oleh dari temanku yang baru pulang dari Selandia Baru, ia punya peternakan di sana, susu sapi yang segar sekali—pasti baik untukmu. Tunggu, ya!” Perempuan itu berjalan menuju pintu, hanya untuk berbalik lagi dan mengacungkan jarinya seolah-olah baru tercerahkan oleh sebuah ide yang lain lagi. “Aku akan memanggilkan dokter pribadi kami. Kau harus diperiksa dan mendapatkan obat, ya? Tunggu, aku akan segera meneleponnya.”

_Rumah sendiri_. Kepala Krystal tak terasa berputar lagi.

**tbc.**


	10. present

Yang mengantarkan sarapan untuknya adalah Minho sendiri, tetapi pemuda itu sudah lebih rapi sekarang, dengan pakaian yang Krystal kira lebih cocok untuk berangkat kuliah. Ia hanya bicara sebentar sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membicarakan hal yang harus dan tidak boleh ia lakukan selama tiga hari ini.

“Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.”

Krystal menatap Minho dalam-dalam, seakan ia akan berhenti melakukan semuanya untuk Minho. “Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukannya, untuk seterusnya, tanpa aku, oppa?”

Ekspresi Minho berubah. “Mengapa bilang begitu?”

Krystal memusatkan perhatiannya pada sarapannya. “Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja.”

“Bukan seperti itu.”

Krystal mendengar nada yang tidak menyenangkan, ia menyesali pernyataannya dan buru-buru menarik diri dari topik ini. “Maaf. Aku mengerti. Aku akan tetap bekerja untukmu.”

“Aku lebih senang mengerjakannya berdua bersamamu. Apakah kau keberatan?”

Perempuan itu mengangkat pandangannya seraya menyunggingkan senyum. “Aku mengerti. Dengan senang hati, Bos.”

“Hush.” Minho berdiri, ia tampak canggung dan langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jins biru mudanya. “Sampai nanti.”

Krystal membiarkan Minho mencapai pintu, kemudian ia memanggil, “Minho-oppa.”

“Ya? Masih memerlukan sesuatu?”

“Terima kasih.”

Ucapan itu membuat Minho tersenyum lebih cerah.

* * *

Minho mulai mengubah beberapa hal setelah itu. Ia membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah, dan mengakhiri jam kantornya pada pukul sembilan malam. Terkadang ia bilang pada Krystal bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, karena jika tidak seperti itu, maka perempuan itu akan bersikeras tetap berada di kantor.

Minho memberikannya lebih banyak libur terutama ketika masa-masa tes semakin dekat. Krystal masih memegang jadwal Minho, sesekali ia menelepon saat ia masih berada di sekolah untuk mengingatkan Minho soal pekerjaannya, atau saat ia di rumah, sembari belajar, ia sengaja menelepon video untuk memastikan Minho masih bekerja sesuai dengan yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka menyadari bahwa mungkin hal seperti itu tidak diperlukan lagi. Mereka sudah menemukan irama hidup yang tepat; terutama Minho. Krystal sudah melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berubah. Bagaimana ia telah menjadi lebih baik dalam mengontrol emosinya, meskipun ia terkadang masih meledak-ledak atau sangat keras kepala, ia sudah tahu posisinya sendiri dan mengerti bahwa dunia tidak hanya berputar di sekitarnya. Ia adalah bagian dari gambar yang lebih besar, ia adalah potongan kecil dari berbagai peristiwa. Semuanya tidak bisa hanya tentang dirinya.

Minho semakin taat pada aturan. Minho semakin yakin pada dirinya sendiri yang baru. Seolah ia telah menemukan jati dirinya, dan bukan melalui pencarian seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Jati dirinya ditawarkan oleh orang lain di sekelilingnya, dan meski pada awalnya ia ragu-ragu menerimanya, ia bisa menjalaninya dengan baik.

Yang tertinggal adalah kebiasaan.

Krystal menyadarinya, tetapi membiarkan sampai mana Minho akan melepaskannya.

Meski itu terdengar menakutkan, tetapi ia sudah memiliki waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan. Ia juga mengerti bahwa dunia dan Minho tak mungkin berputar di sekelilingnya setiap saat—ia terkadang belajar menerima.

Yang termanis baginya adalah ia pernah memiliki masa ketika Minho membutuhkannya. Ia tidak berani memikirkan masa depan yang lebih jauh. Selama di hari ini Minho memerlukannya, ia akan selalu ada.

Bukan suatu masalah yang besar jika hanya memikirkan masa kini. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan ia sedang melakukan yang terbaik pula. Masa depan bisa menunggu, sedangkan masa kini tidak.

* * *

Melihat Krystal memasuki ruang kerjanya pada pukul enam hari itu, saat kantor sudah sangat sepi, reaksi pertama Minho adalah mengerutkan kening. “Liburmu masih berlaku untuk hari ini. Kenapa kau masuk?”

Krystal berdiri di hadapan meja Minho, gerak-geriknya meniru gaya seorang pegawai baru yang tempo hari sangat kagok menghadapi Minho. “Hari ini tes terakhir. Tidak ada lagi untuk esok hari. Dan hari-hari berikutnya. Aku akan menganggur. Apakah boleh?”

Minho hampir tertawa. “Dasar. Sekarang boleh duduk.”

Perempuan itu dengan riang duduk di kursi kerjanya, ia pun lantas membuka jurnal khusus mereka berdua dan menyalakan komputer di hadapannya. Ia membolak-balik buku itu dengan terburu-buru, lalu menemukan halaman dengan tanda _post-it_ warna hijau tua. “Jadi, hari ini, ada tiga dokumen yang harus diselesaikan karena tenggat waktunya adalah dua hari lagi. Oppa, pastikan—” ia berhenti sebentar karena Minho duduk menghadap ke arahnya, meja di antara mereka seakan tanpa arti. Mendadak ia kehilangan kata-katanya, langsung melupakan apa yang harus ia katakan. “A-ada apa, oppa?”

“Kau bilang kau akan menganggur setelah ini. Bukankah ada tes masuk universitas? Aku baru sadar kita belum pernah membahas tentang ini sebelumnya.”

“Oh, itu.” Krystal mengambil jurnal itu untuk dipangkunya. Ia tersenyum teduh. “Belum pernah, ya? Aku lupa.”

“Lupa? Ini tentangmu, Krystal.”

Krystal mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. “Aku belum bilang ya bahwa aku tidak akan masuk kuliah tahun ini?”

Minho menggeleng cepat. Bukan isyarat ketidaktahuan rupanya. “Kenapa? Kau anak yang cerdas!”

“Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Pada orangtuamu?”

“Krystal, dunia ini, orang-orang di sekitarku, tidak boleh berpikiran hanya tentangku saja.”

Krystal tertegun. Namun, baginya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia sengaja tidak membuat pilihan-pilihan lain itu. “Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya tahun depan. Aku sudah mendapat tempat di sini. Cerdas bukan hanya tentang akademik dan mengejar nilai yang tinggi, ‘kan? Aku perlahan menyadarinya begitu aku duduk di sini, begitu aku menerima bayaran pertamaku dari ibumu. Cerdas bukan hanya tentang di atas kertas. Dunia nyata juga butuh kecerdasan. Dunia pekerjaan tidak berbeda.”

Minho hampir tidak berkedip, dan Krystal menyadarinya.

“Oppa, aku yang membuat pilihan ini. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari dirimu, berada di sekelilingmu.”

“Dan kau tidak memikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri?”

“Aku memikirkannya.” Krystal mengangguk mantap. “Berkali-kali. Lalu aku sampai pada keputusan ... bahwa aku juga bisa menemukan diriku sendiri di sini.”

“Kau tetap memilih di sini—terlepas dari apapun yang kulakukan di masa lalu?”

“Karena masa lalumu itulah, oppa, aku memutuskan untuk berada di sini.”

Mereka kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka menatap ke arah yang sama: mata masing-masing. Dan di sana Krystal menemukan dirinya sendiri yang percaya pada hal-hal baik di masa depan, sementara itu Minho menyadari bahwa mungkin ia tidak pantas untuk semua ini: seseorang berkorban begitu banyak untuk dirinya.

Lalu Minho mendekat. “Apakah kau mau berjanji?”

“Aku sudah pernah melakukannya ... jadi aku pasti akan berusaha menepati. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang,” ucap Krystal ringan.

Minho meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Krystal, kemudian menggenggamnya. “Tetaplah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.”

Krystal sudah punya jawabannya, tetapi Minho tak memberinya waktu. Ia mencium Krystal pada bibirnya. Krystal pada mulanya merasa takut, merasa hal ini tidak mungkin menjadi nyata, tetapi bayang-bayang tentang apa yang sudah mereka lakukan berdua berkelebat di balik kelopak matanya. Ia luruh dan menyerah, lalu tangannya yang lain mencari tangan Minho yang masih menggenggamnya, balas melakukannya sehangat yang ia bisa.

Ketika ia membuka matanya dan Minho telah menjauh, pandangannya berkabut.

“Kenapa menangis?”

Krystal menggeleng tetapi tersenyum.

Minho pun mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. “Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak ada yang salah.” Krystal menelengkan kepalanya. “Aku sering sekali menangis saat terlalu senang.”

Minho tertawa lembut, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Krystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: chapter ini, sejauh ini adalah yang paling bikin aku lega dan puas. kenapa? karena resolusi di sinilah yang membuatnya beda sama versi lama (versi 2010). di sini aku bisa merefleksi diriku sendiri, melihat sejah mana sudah aku berubah dan bagaimana pola pikirku berubah. aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat banyak perbedaan tentang gimana menilai sebuah hubungan dan cara menyelesaikannya.
> 
> aku ngga tau apakah di antara pembaca ini ada pembaca lama yang pernah baca fik ini di blogku sebelumnya, kalaupun nggak ada, aku yakin kalian bisa mengerti, bahwa 8 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. itu adalah time span yang begitu panjang untuk perubahan pandangan. dan ketika kita berdiri pada suatu titik, kadang2 di situlah baru kita merasa seberapa jauh kita sudah melangkah.
> 
> menulis, bagiku adalah sebuah refleksi.


	11. graduation

“Jessica baru memulai bisnisnya. Ia tidak bisa memaju-mundurkan jadwal semaunya. Para klien tidak bisa ditawar. Jadi ....”

“Orangtuamu?”

“Sama. Ibu tidak bisa datang tepat waktu karena baru kembali dari D.C. pada tanggal penting itu, dan Ayah cuma bisa datang hari berikutnya karena dia harus menghadiri ... peresmian, entah apalah. Pekerjaan adalah dunia mereka.”

Minho berhenti mengetik. Ia berpura-pura dengan memajang ekspresi jenaka, mengangkat alisnya dan membiarkan Krystal menunggu.

“Jadi, oppa, bisakah kau yang datang untuk menemaniku? Ayolah.”

“Yuri-nuna?”

Terkadang Krystal masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Minho saat menyebut nama itu, tetapi Minho sendiri bisa melakukannya tanpa kesulitan. Mungkin hanya rumit bagi Krystal, tidak untuk Minho. Krystal mengembuskan napas panjang. “Dia sedang pergi berlibur bersama keluarga tunangannya.”

Minho tertawa kecil. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya. “Iya, iya. Aku pasti datang.”

Perempuan itu menepukkan tangannya, lalu mengitari meja untuk menuju tempat duduknya. Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara rendah tanpa mengetahui bahwa Minho sedang mengamatinya.

“Seharusnya kau punya sesuatu untuk kautampilkan di acara perpisahan itu karena aku yang akan datang menghadiri.”

Krystal menoleh dengan ringan hati, wajahnya menyimpan antusiasme. “Tentu saja. Itulah alasan aku harus mengajak seseorang ke sana.”

* * *

Minho datang seorang diri, pada waktu yang tepat. Lima menit setelah ia duduk dan melambaikan tangan pada Krystal, acara dimulai.

Krystal duduk di barisan para almamater, jas hijaunya memiliki pita merah pada dada sebelah kanan. Ia berada di tempat duduk terdepan, sesekali berbicara sambil tertawa dengan teman di kanannya. Minho ingin sekali memotretnya dari sisi sini, tetapi yang terlihat hanya punggung-punggung dan kepala yang menghalangi.

Lelaki itu melewatkan sebagian besar acara formal pembuka karena bermain _game_. Bagaimanapun juga, acara-acara seperti itu masih belum mendapat tempat di hatinya. Ia baru menaruh perhatiannya saat nama para calon alumni itu dipanggil satu per satu. Giliran Krystal tak terlalu jauh, dan Minho berharap ia bisa berdiri untuk mengambil foto—sayang sekali ia berada di tempat yang hening dan tak seorang pun memberanikan diri untuk mengabadikan. Padahal, di titik lain, banyak yang melakukannya.

Minho tak mau tahu. Ia berdiri saat Krystal berdiri, dan saat itulah ia mengambil foto.

Ia memandangi layar ponselnya begitu lama dan mengabaikan seluruh daftar nama setelahnya.

* * *

Krystal menolak untuk mengatakan sedikit pun bocoran tentang acara hiburan. Ia hanya memberi petunjuk tadi malam, melalui pembicaraan tengah malam mereka (—setelah seolah setengah hari di kantor saja tak cukup untuk mereka), bahwa ini adalah bagian yang harus Minho perhatikan sungguh-sungguh.

Lampu panggung menjadi redup, dan karena baru saja menyelesaikan diskusi kilat dengan salah atu teman sekampusnya, Minho kehilangan Krystal di bangku depan.

Minho mengenali suara Krystal yang terdengar melalui pengeras—dan ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Perempuan itu tak pernah menunjukkan dia bisa menyanyi sebagus ini!

Minho ingat ia pernah mendengar lagu ini entah di sudut mana kantornya—beberapa staf pasti menggandrunginya karena menjadi lagu pendukung sebuah drama yang sempat menjadi tren sejak penayangan perdananya beberapa minggu lalu. Lagu itu seperti balada, tetapi liriknya bukan tentang kesedihan. Ketenangan dan rasa terima kasih. Lagu itu bukan tentang cinta, tetapi lebih kepada persahabatan dan ikatan antara dua manusia yang berjuang bersama dari bawah.

Ia bahkan berdiri untuk mengamati Krystal lebih lekat lagi. Ia menyesali tempat duduk di samping panggung, sehingga pemandangan ini kurang memuaskan.

Suaranya indah sekali. Minho sejenak melupakan berbagai pekerjaan atau tugas yang pasti akan menyerbunya sepulang ia dari tempat ini. Krystal sangat fasih bernyanyi—dan ia berhasil membuat orang-orang juga turut bernyanyi bersamanya. Lagu itu cocok sekali dengan suasana pelepasan, Minho bisa melihat orang-orang turut bernyanyi.

Tiga menit setengah berlalu dengan cepat. Tepuk tangan mengakhirinya, tetapi Minho kurang puas. Ia berusaha untuk maju dan memperlihatkan dirinya, tetapi bangku-bangku menghalangi, juga orang-orang yang mulai sibuk dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan tentang siapa Krystal, apa lagu yang dinyanyikannya, dan apa saja yang Krystal lakukan selama bersekolah. Minho mendengar beberapa spekulasi di antara pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu, bahwa Krystal barangkali seorang _trainee_ untuk sebuah agensi.

Akan tetapi, seseorang dengan jas hijau telah naik ke atas panggung dengan sebuket kecil bunga. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan, riuh, dan beberapa memekik. Minho mematung di tempatnya.

Minho melihatnya dengan jelas: lelaki seangkatan Krystal itu memberikan bunganya pada Krystal, tersenyum, kemudian berkata, “Maukah kau menerima bunga ini, juga hatiku?”

Tepukan dan siulan bergema lagi. Beberapa guru bahkan tersenyum. Minho ingin sekali meminta mereka melakukan sesuatu.

Di atas panggung, Krystal menutup mulutnya, tetapi matanya memberi petunjuk ia sedang tertawa. Tawa malu yang gagal ditangkap Minho.

“Hei, ayo, jawablah,” suara itu terdengar melalui mikrofon yang dipegang Krystal.

Krystal menggeleng. Minho sudah maju dua langkah.

“Ayolah.”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa—tapi aku suka bunganya ... akan kuterima bunga ini saja, ya?”

Sorak-sorai yang setengah mengatai, setengah menyayangkan terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang sebelumnya. Laki-laki di atas sana kelihatan kecewa, tetapi ia kemudian mengambil tangan Krystal dan mengecup punggungnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh bangsawan masa lampau pada setiap pertemuan dengan wanita anggun. Laki-laki itu turun panggung sambil melambaikan tangan pada Krystal.

Minho berbalik ke tempat duduknya, tidak jadi meneriakkan sesuatu.

* * *

Mereka bertemu di pintu keluar setelah acara usai—Krystal masih memegang buket itu. Mereka berpandangan dengan canggung.

“Err—aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa ....”

Minho masih diam. Matanya dengan lirikan cepat memindai orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Krystal.

“Oppa, hei. Hello?” Krystal memainkan tangan di depan wajah Minho. “Katakan sesuatu, dong?”

Tepat pada saat itu, bahu Krystal ditepuk oleh seseorang. Minho langsung waspada.

“Krystal-ssi—”

Minho langsung mengacungkan jarinya. “Kau.”

Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya dari bahu Krystal, tetapi masih belum bisa membaca suasana. Ia mengerutkan kening. “Halo—kakaknya Krystal, ya?”

Minho mencengkeram kerah kemeja pemuda itu, “Enak saja ‘kakak’!”

“Oppa! Oppa—lepaskan, lepaskan!” Krystal langsung menarik tangan Minho. “Jangan marah-marah di sini, oke?”

Minho mengalah dengan menarik tangannya lagi. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Emosi yang meledak-ledak, hasrat ingin berkelahi, memuaskan hati, menunjukkan diri. Kilasan cepat berlalu di depan matanya, dengan mudahnya semua itu hilang dalam beberapa bulan ini, dan tiba-tiba kembali hanya karena sesuatu dari dirinya diusik.

Dan, alasan-alasan yang lama tak berlaku lagi. Begitu mudah alasan-alasan berganti.

“Kau boleh mengagumi pacarku, tapi jangan pernah seenaknya.”

“Tunggu dulu.” Lelaki itu merapikan jas almamaternya. “Maksud ‘seenaknya’ ini bagaimana?”

Minho tak menjawab, tetapi tangannya yang bergerak. Krystal sudah mewaspadainya dan langsung menangkap tangannya. “Oppa!”

“Kau baru saja melakukannya,” hardik Minho, menunjuk pada laki-laki itu tanpa ampun. “Hanya dengan mendengar kata-katamu yang begitu pun, aku sudah tahu kau tidak pantas untuk Krystal.” Merasa bahwa dirinya telah menarik perhatian, ia pun menarik Krystal dari sana.

Dari caranya menggenggam, Krystal sudah mengerti seberapa besar usaha Minho untuk menahan amarahnya.

* * *

Krystal berharap tidak ada gedung lain yang bisa menghalanginya dari pemandangan cahaya senja di hadapannya. Namun, inilah metropolitan. Gedung-gedung bersaing, memamerkan taringnya tetapi menyingkirkan pemandangan alam di baliknya. Perempuan itu menoleh.

“Sudah tidak marah lagi, ‘kan?” Ia bertopang di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas langkan puncak gedung.

Minho hanya mengembuskan napas berat. “Maaf telah mengacaukan harimu.”

“Setidaknya kau melakukannya saat acara itu sudah berakhir. Bagiku semuanya tetap mulus.” Krystal menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana.

“Dia masih anak kecil jika dibandingkan dirimu. Sama sepertiku. Aku juga masih kecil. Berbeda denganmu, sehingga mungkin kami masih punya pemikiran-pemikiran yang bagimu sudah berlalu. Mungkin baginya dia tidak melanggar batas. Mengertilah. Kau juga pernah seperti itu, ‘kan?”

“Aku belum dewasa, Krystal. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Kau yang mengawasiku selama ini.”

“Tapi kau sudah berubah, oppa.”

“Tapi aku masih kehilangan kontrolku. Seperti ini, misalnya. Aku takut aku belum kehilangan diriku yang lama.”

“Kau masih Minho-oppa yang kutahu, tetapi menjalankan hidup dengan cara yang berbeda..”

Minho tertawa masam. Ia mengacak rambut Krystal. “Tadi kaubilang, kau _masih anak kecil_?”

“Dibandingkan dirimu, aku memang masih anak kecil, ‘kan?” Krystal terkekeh.

Minho menurunkan tangannya dari ubun-ubun Krystal, merangkul bahu Krystal dengan hangat. “Benar. Kadang-kadang seseorang harus melihat cara pandang anak-anak. Ada hal yang seringkali dilewatkan orang yang lebih tua.”

“Anak kecil biasanya lebih menikmati kebahagiaan.”

Minho menunduk memandang Krystal—yang rupanya masih menikmati cahaya senja yang samar-samar di antara gedung-gedung lain di sekeliling. “Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama anak kecil sekarang.”


	12. hold your hand

Meski tahu Krystal telah membuat keputusan untuk tetap bersamanya, Minho juga mengerti bahwa ada hasrat yang tak pernah padam di diri gadis itu. Krystal adalah perempuan yang keras tekadnya, dan beberapa mimpi pasti takkan mudah luntur di dalam dirinya.

Ia melihat Krystal mencetak sebuah pamflet yang ia dapatkan dari temannya melalui sebuah grup obrolan. Tanpa bertanya, ia turut membaca isi pamflet tersebut, yang terlihat begitu jelas dari tempat duduknya meski tanpa Krystal coba tunjukkan.

Ada sebuah seminar yang disponsori oleh sebuah universitas teknik ternama di Seoul. Seminar itu juga dihadiri oleh berbagai universitas teknik lain seantero Korea Selatan, bahkan satu-dua dari Jepang, yang mengadakan sebuah pameran karya, hasil pengembangan teknologi rekayasa, atau promosi jurusan. Krystal membacanya cukup lama, mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, lalu Minho tersenyum.

“Aku akan mengantarkanmu.”

Krystal langsung menutupi pamflet itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya. “Besok ada rapat. Aku akan pergi sendiri.”

Minho menggeleng. “Kau mendukung hidupku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendukung mimpimu?”

* * *

Acara dimulai pukul delapan, dan Minho tidak bilang bahwa ia bolos kuliah pagi itu untuk mengantar Krystal. Krystal tak menghafal jadwal kuliahnya, ia merasa cukup beruntung.

Wajah perempuan itu sangat cerah saat memasuki mobil Minho. Minho merasa puas hanya dengan melihatnya, apalagi saat mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara banyak tentang universitas favoritnya yang akan mempertunjukkan rekayasa terbaru yang dibuat oleh mahasiwa-mahasiswanya. Meski Minho tak mengerti sebagian besar dari pembicaraan Krystal, dengan mengetahui bahwa Krystal sangat senang saja ia merasa sudah bisa memahami semuanya: ia masih bisa membantu Krystal.

Ia berkali-kali menegaskan pada dirinya: memiliki seseorang yang rela berkorban untuknya meski sebelumnya tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan dirinya adalah sebuah keberuntungan besar, betapa pun ia merasa tak pantas untuk itu.  Ia ingin sekali membiarkan Krystal mengejar mimpinya tahun depan, saat semuanya sudah stabil dan dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan dua kehidupan—kuliah dan bekerja—dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri: ia takkan pergi ke mana pun.

Sesekali ia melirik Krystal yang masih membaca lagi pamflet tersebut sembari bernyanyi dengan suara rendah.

Ia sudah lupa kapan pertama kali ia merasa bahwa Krystal-lah yang terpenting.

Mungkin saat gadis itu datang padanya di hari pertamanya bekerja di kafe? Entahlah, tetapi yang ia ingat, belakangan ini, ia menyukai senyuman yang manis dan polos di tepi sungai, ia menemukan kedamaian yang sama dengan pemandangan di sekeliling pada senyum itu. Linimasa di kepalanya kadang berantakan, tetapi ia tahu dua hal itu beralur mundur.

Senyuman yang waktu itu tak semata tentang cantik atau pesona. Senyum itu tak mengatakan banyak hal, kecuali rasa bahagia yang sederhana karena hal-hal kecil di sekelilingnya.

Sejak saat itu Minho mulai mengamati detil-detil kecil di kehidupannya. Hidup tak lagi sekadar sebuah lukisan besar yang mana ia menginginkan seluruhnya dengan cepat. Waktu itu ia masih menginginkan Yuri sebagai hasrat terbesarnya, lalu kehidupan yang menantang, masa-masa saat ia ingin sekali berteriak lantang tentang siapa dirinya dan berkata bahwa dia bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Namun, dengan senyuman sederhana itu, saat Krystal mengamati huruf-huruf yang ia tulis di bukunya, Minho mulai belajar untuk menemukan hal-hal kecil yang bermakna. Ia mulai menghubungkan titik-titik kecil di lukisan besar. Menggenggam makna-makna di setiap titiknya.

Dan Krystal adalah titik kecil yang menghubungkannya kepada banyak hal.

Pada sisi lain kehidupan. Pada hal-hal baru. Pada makna kesederhanaan yang berarti cinta. Pada cinta yang damai dan tenang, menyejukkan seperti arus sungai.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh hari-harinya diisi oleh Krystal. Linimasa di kepalanya senang sekali mengacaukan dirinya sendiri.

“Oppa, hei, ada apa ini?”

Minho baru menyadari ia secara naluriah menggenggam tangan Krystal dalam posisi masih menyetir. Krystal kelihatan malu di sampingnya.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Krystal tak melepaskannya, dan Minho mendapati senyumannya saat melirik.

Ia ingin seperti ini seterusnya.

(Titik-titik kecil di lukisan besar itu akan terus terhubung ke lebih banyak hal. Minho yakin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: akhirnya selesaaaai! :"D dan, di akhir tahun seperti ini, tepat 8 tahun umur karya ini (yang originalnya). it's been a wonderful ride! terima kasih yang sudah bersama saya sejak karya pertama hingga bagian terakhir dari remake ini. i treasure this moment xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ... mungkin bagi pembaca lama blogku (hyeorikazuka) familiar dengan cerita ini XD jadi, akhir tahun kemarin, aku mutusin buat _remake_ karena selain kangen sama cerita lama ini, juga pengen eksperimen dengan plot baru. kedua cerita ini (A Little Crystal, a little crystal (2018)) adalah sesuatu yang terpisah, jadi anggap saja keduanya ada tanpa menimpa satu sama lain, tetapi berada pada waktu dan tempat yang berlainan. anggap aja lain dimensi XD
> 
> rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat sejauh mana kita berkembang lewat tulisan yang dibuat di usia dan tahap kehidupan yang berbeda XD aku bikin ALC itu tahun 2010, saat itu masih SMA, dan tentu pemikiran waktu itu beda jauh sama sekarang (fyi, udah kerja lho sekarang akunya). apa yang kutuangkan saat usia 15 tentu beda sama usia 22, sudah kelihatan dari caraku memandang sesuatu tentang perasaan dan penyelesaian konflik. 
> 
> _so_ , mungkin dengan adanya ini, aku bisa lebih banyak berbagi. _stay tuned_ yah! ;)


End file.
